Kel
by spikesbby4evr
Summary: What if Spike had a childe and he didn't know about it? A little B/S. This is my first fanfic so take it easy on me.
1. Default Chapter

Kel  
  
  
  
A gush of cool breeze swept past Buffy and Spike as they left the Bronze for the routine patrol. Spike doubted there would be any badies out tonight, but the night was young. He looked over at Buffy and snorted. She was still mad at him…….of course. Nothing new. Why did she have to be so stubborn? He had just wanted to dance. The kind with music, not with violence. He had to say something to her.  
  
"Bloody hell, Slayer. It was just a dance. One. That's all I wanted."  
  
"No, Spike it wasn't just any dance. It was a slow dance. You just wanted a chance with me."  
  
"Yeah, well…..that's not the point. When are you gonna get it through that thick skull of yours that I love you? I'm not a monster."  
  
"Yes, you are! Vampires are monsters. Vampire = stake = dust. Gone. Poof. Just like that. So I suggest you get out of my sight before Mr. Pointy decides to pay you a visit."  
  
"I thought we were on patrol."  
  
"Well, I guess it just got cut short. I'll do it by myself."  
  
"Awww, now that wouldn't be very fun would it?" Spike said smirking.  
  
"Shut up! Ugh! You are such a pig!" Buffy said, getting Spike's sick humor.  
  
"I've heard that one before. What's the matter, Slayer? Can't think of anymore witty comebacks for the Big Bad or has the cat got your tongue?" Spike said smartly and again smirked.  
  
"That's enough Spike! Leave me alone! I mean it! As a matter of fact, while you're at it, why don't you just get out of my life entirely."  
  
A tension filled moment fell over them as Spike stood there silently and Buffy kept walking. Huh! I've heard that one before to luv. It's not gonna happen anytime soon. he thought. Before Buffy got more than five yards away, she was jumped by badies. Two demons and a vamp. Oh great! I suppose I had better help her. I'm turning into such a wanker! he thought as he ran to help Buffy. Spike watched as one of the demons engaged Buffy in battle….and got its ass kicked. Spike suddenly ducked as demon #2 threw a punch at his head. Spike blocked it easily and did a roundhouse kick to its head and knocked it to the ground. He finished it off with an axe to its heart.  
  
The vamp now advanced toward him. Spike gasped as he realized the vamp was only 14 or 15 (in human years). She had long red hair that glistened in the moonlight and was very slim and athletic. He couldn't tell what color her eyes were, or what her face looked like, because she was in game face. She advanced further toward him, clearly looking for a fight. Spike really didn't want to hurt her, wasn't in the mood, but if she wanted a piece of him she would get it. He attacked before she had a chance to and punched her to the ground. She got up, growled, and attacked him back. They fell into a steady rhythm of fighting. Spike was surprised that she was very good for her age. But not good enough. He threw a mighty punch at her face and she fell into his arms, causing him to lose his balance. He looked up into her eyes, now a cinnamon brown, as she had morphed into her true face. She was really very pretty with a flawless face and fair ivory skin. As he looked at her, a familiar chill went down his spine. She also looked back into his familiar ice blue eyes and they got lost in a deep trance.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
She studied his face. His clear blue eyes, chiseled cheekbones, the scar on his left eyebrow. Where had she seen him before? He looked so familiar. Like something from a dream. But this was ridiculous! She hadn't seen him before. She knew who he was, of course. But she had never seen him before now. Stop this now! she told herself This is crazy!  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
A moan from Buffy brought him back from his deep reverie. He pushed away the feeling he had been having and pushed the girl off him. The girl also got up, ready to fight. He looked over at Buffy and saw she was on the ground with a broken ankle. When had that happened? He needed to end this now. He turned his attention back to the girl, who was now circling him, back in game face.  
  
"So this is the famous William the Bloody," she said in a clear melodic American accent. "Word is, you have a chip or something in your head. Can't hurt humans. Also, you fight our kind. A traitor. That true?"  
  
"Yeah. So what are you gonna do?"  
  
"Pity. Don't you ever miss it?" The girl asked, choosing to ignore Spike's question.  
  
"'Scuse me?"  
  
"The killing, the hunt, the chase. Pity you can't do that anymore. Instead you team up with the Slayer." She nodded to Buffy who, Spike noticed, was now conscience and listening to their conversation. "Pathetic. Too much of a coward to stand up to his own kind. Letting himself get beaten up."she continued loudly.  
  
Spike felt himself fill with rage. This girl had guts. He didn't have to put up with this. She was of lower class, even if he wasn't exactly a high class Master anymore. He would call rank. He didn't know if it would really work, but he at least deserved some respect.  
  
He turned back to the girl, vamped out, growled threateningly at her, and backed her into a gravestone. She swallowed hard and her face softened back into human. She looked at him, paler than before, if that was possible. He stared at her hard, making her shrink more into the headstone. Ha. I still got it.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"K…..Keladry."  
  
"How old are you?" Spike paused and added, "In demon years."  
  
"80….I think."  
  
Ah, still very young then. he thought. Spike looked at Buffy and she raised a questioning eyebrow but said nothing. He shrugged and looked back at Keladry and his features softened into human.  
  
" Can I call you Kel?"  
  
She nodded her head uncertainly. Spike nodded and said to Buffy,  
  
"She's coming with us."  
  
"Excuse me!? No! Remember….vampire = kill."  
  
"Yes! Just trust me on this one. She's good."  
  
"What! No I'm not! Vampires are evil." Kel interrupted.  
  
"Oh so that's why she attacked us! Because she's good!" Buffy said sarcastically, "How do you know Spike?"  
  
"I can just feel it. Trust me."  
  
Buffy debated him but finally agreed.  
  
"Can you walk?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah. Slayer healing kicked in already."  
  
"Like hell I'm coming with you." Kel protested.  
  
Spike growled, again in game face, and Kel fell silent. He morphed back to human face again and pulled Kel along behind him, even though she tried to pull away.  
  
"Wow. I wish I could make Dawn listen like that. How did you do that?" Buffy asked impressed.  
  
"I called rank. Don't ask. I'll tell you later." he said when she gave him a weird look.  
  
"Whatever. Where is she going to stay?"  
  
"Hello?! I'm right here. Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Kel said angrily.  
  
"Trust me luv. According to Buffy you aren't here. You'd be dust by now if I didn't have such a sexual appeal to her." he said and gave her one of his world famous smirks for the third time that night.  
  
"Ha. You wish."  
  
"Oh this is just great. I'm being dragged around by a British vampire with platinum blonde hair (which by the way doesn't suit you) and who has a crush on the Slayer," At this, Spike frowned. Was it that obvious? "Pathetic! Now for the last time let me go!" Kel said angrily and yanked her arm away from Spike. Not again! he thought and whirled on her, grabbing her roughly before she could get away.  
  
"C'mon. You're coming with me and that's that! So deal with it."  
  
"Okay, can we get back to where she is going to stay?" Buffy asked irritably.  
  
"She can stay at my place."  
  
"Fine, I hope you know what you're doing." Buffy sighed and looked around. "Well looks like tonight is going pretty slow. I'm gonna head home, Dawn's waiting."  
  
"Alright. G'night Slayer. Say hi to the Nibblet for me,"  
  
Buffy didn't answer, just gave him a half wave and walked in the direction of her house, limping slightly. Spike looked at Kel and, without a word, led her in the direction of his crypt.  
  
When they got there, Spike took her downstairs and gave her some blood. He would sleep on the couch tonight.  
  
"If you think I'm gonna drink that you're crazy." Kel said motioning to the blood.  
  
"Fine then. Go ahead and starve yourself." he said and walked toward the ladder to go upstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you want with me?" He stopped and turned around to look at the girl. She was looking at him pleadingly and a little frightened and Spike felt his heart soften.  
  
"Don't be scared. I don't want anything from you. I'm gonna help you." he said gently.  
  
"Help me do what?"  
  
"Be good." he said simply.  
  
"What makes you think I'll cooperate?" she said stubbornly.  
  
"You will eventually. It's in your nature to be good. Like me. As you know, I wasn't always like this. The dreaded William the Bloody, aka Spike for torturing his victims with railroad spikes. I was still young then, and confused. Yeah, I miss the killing and everything. I mean soulless vampire. But I am too human to do it anymore, even if I could. Had too much in me from the start. I can love. Just the way some vamps are. Anyways, good always beats evil don't it? And every body likes to win. It's actually kinda fun. Saving the world. Helping save the world."  
  
After his speech, Kel stood spellbound.  
  
"How do you know I'm good?" she asked still stubborn but now uncertain.  
  
"I can just tell." he said and again walked toward the ladder, "G'night Kel."he said and locked the trap door.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Kel stood there, still spellbound, thinking of what he had said. She knew she shouldn't trust him, but it was hard not to. So far he hadn't tried to hurt her, and he seemed nice enough. Should she drink the blood? Was it poisoned? Not that it could kill her……but still. What the hell. She vamped out and tore a corner off of the bag but immediately spit it out again. Yuck! Pig's blood! She wasn't used to that. If this was all she was gonna drink for the rest of her life if she stayed here, then she had to get out of there. She looked around for a way out but found nothing. Oh well. I'll find another way out of here soon enough. She sighed and lay down on his bed.  
  
"This sucks." she said aloud.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Upstairs, Spike shifted on the couch as he thought of this mew girl. She obviously had been on her own for a long time and trusted almost no one. From what he guessed about her personality, she was shy around people she didn't know but had a generally loud, outgoing, fun personality……with lots of guts. She had probably had her share of fights in her lifetime. Where is her sire? It was a vampire law (a stupid one in his opinion) that if a mortal under 18 was turned he or she needed a sire with them because they apparently hadn't grown up yet and needed supervision. This was very rare and the sire and fledgling were said to have a very special bond between them. Oh well. Her sire probably got killed or something. For now he would just concentrate on making her good.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The next morning, when Spike woke up, he went downstairs to find Kel still sleeping peacefully in his bed. He walked over to her and gently shook her awake and gave her some breakfast. She looked at it warily and asked,  
  
"Is this pig's blood?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's all I've got."  
  
She made a face but drank it anyway.  
  
"Where is your sire?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Why do you always answer my question with a question?"  
  
Kel had to smile at that. She had always wondered that about herself to.  
  
"Honestly? I don't know."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"I have never met my sire. I woke up alone in a trashed house with no one there, vampire or human. So I want and got my first feed by myself. Some vamps tried to take advantage of me because they could sense my inexperience and the power in my line. Made the mistake of following one of them. That's why I trust almost no one today."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. That must be hard for you. I mean, someone of your age should have a sire. It's the law."  
  
"Huh?" Kel said confusedly.  
  
"Never mind." Spike said quickly. He didn't want to give her anything else to worry about.  
  
"Look. Just let me go all right? I don't want to be here. This isn't right." Kel said suddenly and got up to go towards the door. Oh no. What did I do now? He caught her by her wrist before she could get to the door and spun her to face him. She looked up at him cautiously with those big brown eyes. He reached out carefully and ran his hand over her cheek. She didn't do anything but cock her head slightly into his hand.  
  
"Stay. Please. Just give this a chance." He pled softly. Kel looked at him again and nodded her head weakly then went quickly back downstairs.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
That was too close. she thought when she got down there. He is getting to me. Don't trust him. You don't trust anybody. Kel took a deep, unnecessary breath. I really need to get out of here. She had told him what she had never told anyone before. Why was this happening? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why had it felt so good when he had touched her? She couldn't believe she had even let him touch her. Maybe he left. She checked to see if he had left. He was still up there, watching TV. She climbed back down the ladder and stood at the bottom, her arms crossed thoughtfully. Maybe she should just give it a try after all. I mean, it's not like I'm going to fall for it or anything. She had made up her mind. She would try it, and then leave if she didn't like it. Which was most likely. She then climbed quickly back up the ladder, before she lost her resolve, and walked over to stand in front of the TV.  
  
"Alright. I'll try it. But I don't guarantee anything."  
  
Spike looked up and gave her one of his rare, real, smiles. This was going to be very interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc…….. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *  
  
When Buffy entered the Magic Box the next night, all heads turned to her. If she didn't know any better, she would think that they missed saving the world.  
  
"So Buff, any badies out lately?" Xander asked , as usual.  
  
"Nope, nothing serious, two local demons and, strange enough, a girl vamp who, Spike decided, was good and took under his wing. So to speak." Buffy said nonchalantly.  
  
"And you call that nothing serious? Only in the Hellmouth." Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"Good? What do you mean? Good as in Angel good or good as in chip good or as in rare, no wish to kill good?" Willow asked.  
  
"Ah, the third one…..I think."  
  
"Oh……well. Could be. You never know."  
  
"Yeah. But all of the sudden he's like, she's coming with us. He seems very convinced that she's good 'within' or something like that. Personally, I'd rather just stake her and get it over with. One less vamp in the world. Anyways, I guess we should leave him alone for a while."  
  
"Oh….um. How old was she?" asked Willow again.  
  
"Dunno. Fourteen or fifteen maybe. Why?"  
  
" No reason. Just wondering."  
  
"Will." Buffy said warningly. She knew she was hiding something.  
  
"Oh….it's just that, um……Giles?"  
  
"Uh, yes, very good Willow. Fourteen or fifteen you say? Well, um, in some vampire, uh, laws, it is said that if a mortal is turned under the age of eighteen, he or she must have a sire as a sort of parent or guardian at all times. Also, it is said they have a very special bond that no one else has. How old do you think she was in demon years?"  
  
"At least over 70."  
  
"Ah, yes then she has been by herself all this time. Spike has probably realized this and taken it under his liberty to do something about it." Giles said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Okay, why don't I know these things? Shouldn't I know these things by now?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, there are many, many vampire laws. Some of which, I'm sure we don't even have. Some of it is probably because you don't really need to know. As the Slayer, you are expected to kill and that's it."  
  
"Somebody should tell the Council that it's not that easy anymore"  
  
"To say the least, it's probably a good idea to just leave him alone until he comes to us."  
  
"Hey, did you say she was fifteen? Way cool. I'd like to meet her." Dawn piped in loudly.  
  
"No way Dawn. We all know haw Spike's judgment is."  
  
"Oh, so your saying that he was wrong in loving you then?" Dawn said and gave Buffy Spike's smirk. Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed. Her sister really had to stop hanging out with Spike so much.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny Dawn. And stop doing that."  
  
"Doing what?" said Dawn innocently.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"What? This?" Dawn said and did Spike's smirk again.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Geez. I didn't think you liked him that much."  
  
Buffy was just about to respond angrily before Giles broke in.  
  
"Ah. As much as this is very amusing. I think we should all get some sleep since there seems to be nothing big going on at the moment."  
  
"You're right Giles. We should all go home. And we have all agreed to leave Spike alone right?" Buffy said, looking particularly at Dawn.  
  
"Yes." Giles said for everybody.  
  
"Okay good. We'll see you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"Bye Buff."  
  
"See ya."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
(Three weeks later)  
  
Buffy was worried about Spike. It had been three weeks since any of them had last seen him. She didn't think he would stay away for that long. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed him. She was also very suspicious lately. There hadn't been an activity lately from any nasties, aside from vamps. She knew she should be taking advantage of this rare break, but she couldn't help it. She looked over at everyone else. They looked just as bored as she was. But at least they were talking and laughing. Maybe they should go and look for Spike. At least then they would have something to do.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open and all heads turned toward it. There was Spike walking in like he had never been gone, but there was someone behind him. Buffy immediately recognized who it was. Kel. She walked in shyly behind Spike, looking around curiously. She looked pretty much the same as Buffy had last seen her. Same black hipster jeans, and same black belly shirt with the saying 'Bite Me' on it. Buffy grinned at that. Kinda ironic. She hadn't noticed what it had said before. But Kel also seemed more confident and no longer had a cold look in her eyes. She was actually very pretty.  
  
"Ok, well, that's fine. Don't say hi or anything. But in case you are all wondering, this is Kel." Spike said breaking the silence. They all just stood there looking at Kel, who was squirming uncomfortably under their gazes. Pretty or not, she was still a vampire, Buffy decided. All of the sudden, Dawn broke the silence.  
  
"I like your shirt."she said, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Uh….thanks. I thought it really brought out my personality." Kel said nervously, but smiling.  
  
"Cool. Where'd ya get it?"  
  
"Um…..I forget. I've had it for such a long time." Kel said, relieved for someone to talk to.  
  
"Hey, we have something in common. Maybe we can go shopping."  
  
"Ok, that is where I draw the line. There will be no best friend caliber shopping with teenage vampires." Buffy cut in before Kel could reply.  
  
"Buffy! C'mon! Kel's alright." Dawn said in the new vampire's defense.  
  
"Spike, you can't just bring strange vampires in here like it's no big deal." Buffy said, ignoring Dawn.  
  
"Slayer, she's fine. She's not evil anymore. Besides, we always need more help when saving the world and all." Spike said reasonably.  
  
"Buffy, she does seem harmless." Willow said.  
  
"Yeah Buff, I mean, she's kinda cute." Xander said and winked at Kel. Anya slapped him for flirting.  
  
"Ah, Buffy, why don't we give her a chance. It does seem she is quite harmless."  
  
Giles said, as usual, the voice of reason.  
  
"Hey now! I could hurt you………if I wanted to. I'm not chipped or anything." Kel said defensively. Spike smiled and put a reassuring hand on Kel's shoulder. Wow. Spike smiling. That's a new one.  
  
"So what about it Slayer."he asked. Buffy looked around, defeated, at the Scooby's faces.  
  
"Fine."she sighed. She would keep an eye on her though.  
  
"Right then. Kel, this is Anya, Xander, Giles, Tara, Willow, Dawn and Buffy." Spike said, motioning to each person as he went. " Buffy, of course, is the Slayer. That's probably why she's being such a bitch to you. She was like that with me at first, but she'll get over it." At this, Buffy glared at Spike, but he just smirked at her. "Dawn is Buffy's 'lil sis and is your age. Hypothetically speaking. Anyways, Willow and Tara are both lesbian witches. No offence. Giles used to be Buffy's Watcher, but got fired. Anya is an ex-demon and Xander, aka 'The Pathetic Wanker', is……well I don't know what Xander is exactly."  
  
"Hey!" Xander said angrily.  
  
"Guys! This isn't the time to fight! Scooby meeting remember?" Buffy said loudly.They both looked at her and shut up. "Ok, I guess she can stay for this then. Now, on to business. Have any of you noticed that there have been vamps running around in the daylight? I think they must do it to amuse themselves or something. I wonder where they got that from…..Spike."she said, staring pointedly at him.  
  
"What?! I don't set the trends!" he said, seemingly innocent in his defense.  
  
"Well I suppose that could be possible. Makes you wonder though how bored can they possibly get?" Giles said. "Why are you complaining? I should think you would like them to kill themselves."  
  
"I'm not complaining. It just doesn't make it as fun." Buffy said pouting.  
  
"We'll keep an eye out Buffy." Willow assured.  
  
"So, Kel, where are you planning to stay?" Tara asked, making polite conversation in a attempt to make her feel like she belonged.  
  
"I dunno. I guess I'll go back to where I was staying before……you know." Kel answered. Buffy looked over at Spike. Was that disappointment she saw? She coundn't be sure, as in an instant it was gone.  
  
"Uh…..I don't think that's a good idea." Willow cut in abruptly.  
  
"Why?" Kel asked, confused.  
  
" Well, you are really supposed to stay with your sire."  
  
"I don't have a sire. Besides, I can take care of myself. I've done it for my whole life and unlife." Kel said sadly.  
  
"Sure you do. You have to. Hey! We'll help you find them." Willow said cheerfully. "We can do that. Can't we Giles?"  
  
"Well, it wouldn't be any harm since there doesn't seem to be any abnormal demon activity lately."  
  
"You'll just stay with Spike until we do find them." Dawn said.  
  
"Is this okay with you Buff?" Xander asked.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Buffy said gloomily  
  
"Um….I'm not sure about this." Kel protested.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. I'm not that bad." Spike said, taking it personally.  
  
"Yeah, you can trust us. It'll be fun. We can hang out or something." Dawn said, trying to convince her. There was a long pause in which Kel seemed to be seriously considering it.  
  
"Alright…what the hell."she said, finally making a decision.  
  
"Great! Can we get started Buffy?" Dawn said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah. That's fine."  
  
"Right, where were you turned?" Giles asked, cutting right down to business.  
  
"Um…..New York City in 1940…..I think."  
  
"Great, well, I guess we'll start there then. I think there are records somewhere on that kind of stuff. I'll have to look around a bit. Uh….the rest of you can see what you can find on maybe the number of older vamps in New York in 1940." Giles said studiously. "Uh….you and Spike may as well leave. It is most likely we won't get anywhere tonight."  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows. "You sure? You need help patrolling Slayer?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No. I wasn't planning on going tonight. Probably won't see anything. But you can go on a quick one if you want."  
  
Spike nodded. "C'mon Kel. We'll get something to eat then go on a quick one." Kel said goodbye to Dawn and thanked them and was gone with Spike as quickly as they had come 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *  
  
Kel sighed with satisfaction as the demon she had been fighting fell  
to the ground in a bloody heap and looked over at Spike to see how he was  
doing. He seemed to be kicking its ass. All she had to do is stand back and  
wait. Things had been good to Kel lately. The Slayer and her friends had  
finally accepted her and she now had a new best friend. Spike was another  
issue. He had been so nice to her from the beginning. She was very close to  
him by now, but he could be very annoying. They were now famous for arguing  
and insulting each other all the time. The Scoobies joked that it was even  
worse than Spike and Buffy bickering.  
Just then, a vamp jumped her while she was lost in her thoughts and  
watching Spike fight. She wasn't ready, but she quickly overpowered it,  
much to its surprise, and backed it up against the wall to finish it off.  
Just as she was about to bring the stake down, the vamp blurted out  
something.  
"Beware. Drusilla is back."(I know very original.)  
Kel almost faltered but successfully staked him. That name was  
familiar. Had Spike told her about Drusilla? Yes! Drusilla was Spike's sire  
and ex-lover. But she had broken his heart by leaving him for a Chaos demon  
and treated him like crap. Apparently, she was also a brutal killer and had  
killed another Slayer, Buffy's friend Kendra. This was not good. She looked  
at Spike just in time to see him make the killing blow and ran over to him  
immediately.  
"Spike, I just dusted a vamp that said Drusilla is back."  
Spike seemed to go paler.  
"Are you sure Kelly?" Kel wrinkled her nose at that pet name. She  
didn't like it but she didn't mind so much when he said it.  
"Yes I'm sure. Do you think I'm hearing impaired or something?" she  
asked, irritably. Spike started walking in the direction of the Magic Box  
with Kel following close behind.  
"You can be sometimes."  
"Is that a compliment or insult?"  
"Both." Kel sighed and shook her head. It was useless fighting with  
him right now.  
When they got to the Magic Box, Kel sat down beside Dawn and Spike  
took Buffy and Giles back to the training room to tell them the news.  
"Anything?" Kel asked anxiously.  
"No. Sorry Kel."  
Kel sighed for the third time that night. They hadn't had any luck in  
finding her sire. She was beginning to think she didn't even have one. The  
comfortable silence was interrupted by something breaking in the back room.  
Spike had apparently just told Buffy the bad news. Poor Buffy. She had just  
started to relax and enjoy the break. Now they had a badie to deal with.  
They would probably have to stop looking for her sire for a while too.  
Buffy came storming out of the room, followed by Giles and Spike.  
"Bad news guys. We have a badie back in town. Drusilla." All the  
Scoobies groaned. Every time Drusilla came, she always made some major  
trouble. "And from what Spike says, she means business. I'm sorry Kel but I  
think we'll have to delay the research on your sire for a while."  
"That's okay." She had pretty much given up by now anyways. She had  
also tried to find her sire at first, but had had no prevail.  
"We should see if we can get a head start on what she is planning.  
Spike and I will go to Willy's to see what we can find. You guys see if  
there are any upcoming prophecies or apocalypses planned." Buffy said.  
Spike nodded his head silently and followed Buffy out of the Magic Box. I  
wonder how he's dealing. Kel wondered as she watched Spike walk out the  
door.  
  
* * *  
  
When Buffy and Spike entered Willy's, everyone fell silent. Buffy  
grinned. She loved it when they did that. She and Spike walked casually  
over to the bar and waited for Willy to come over, who was unsuccessfully  
trying to ignore them. But Buffy knew he had seen her. She caught his eye  
and motioned with her hand for him to come over. Willy cringed and shook  
his head but came over reluctantly.  
"So, what'll it be Slayer? We have a special. Two orders of barbeque  
wings for 1.99. Great deal it you ask me." he said, acting like he didn't  
know why she was there.  
"Hey, I'll take some of those." Spike said, interested. Buffy turned  
to glare at him but he just shrugged his shoulders. "What? I'm hungry. Here  
ya go mate." Spike continued and gave Willy some money. Buffy turned back  
to Willy.  
"What have you heard about Drusilla coming back to little old  
Sunnyhell?"  
"Nothin'. Honestly. This time I'm not gonna snitch. I've made up my  
mind."  
"You say that every time. Am I gonna have to hurt you?" Buffy said  
but didn't wait for him to answer before she punched him anyway, causing  
him to knock Spike's plate over.  
"Hey watch it Slayer! Can't a bloke even eat in peace?"  
Spike said angrily.  
"What have you heard?" Buffy asked Willy again, taking him by his  
shirt collar.  
"Alright, alright. I heard she is just looking for an old boyfriend  
or something." He looked at Spike. "That's you isn't it?" Spike nodded.  
"Wait a minute! I thought it was going to be something bad." Buffy  
said, letting go of Willy.  
"Just wait luv. That can't be all she wants. It probably will be  
something big soon. She's very unpredictable. What with being insane and  
all." Spike said calmly.  
"Okay well. Do you know where she is staying?" Buffy asked Willy.  
"Well I.."  
"I think it's best we just wait until she comes to us Slayer. She'll  
just keep moving if we try to track her down." Spike interrupted. Buffy  
looked at him, trying to determine if he was telling the truth. If he was  
wrong, she would be seriously pissed at him.  
"Alright. Thanks for the info." she said to Willy.  
"Yeah. See ya Slayer."  
Once they were outside, she asked Spike if he was sure what he was  
doing.  
"Yeah. I've known her for more than 120 years. I think I'd be sure."  
"Alright. But you had better be right."  
"Or what? You'll kill me?"  
"No. I'll..do something really bad."  
"Heh. Yeh you wish. Anyways, we've already done something bad."  
"You're a pig."  
"Heard that one before. Can't you think of another one?"  
Buffy stopped suddenly and turned to look at Spike. The only thing  
that was heard was her hard breathing and the crickets chirping softly.  
"Okay. You wanna hear another one? I know things have been awkward  
between you and me since.you know. I don't know what to do. I don't know  
what to think. I don't know what to feel. It used to be so easy. It used to  
be, you were a vampire. So I killed you. Then it was impotent vampire who  
helps out a lot. Now it's comforting Spike and sexy Spike and...I'm sorry  
for what I've said and done. I am just so confused right now. So here's  
another one Spike. You're just capricious. That better?" Tears started  
running silently down her face. Stupid vampire. Spike stood there frozen,  
astonished, at Buffy's sudden outbreak of emotion that she usually kept  
hidden inside her. If there was one thing Spike couldn't stand, it was  
Buffy crying. Buffy looked at him, willing him to understand.  
"It's okay, luv. I know what you mean." Spike moved closer to her to  
gently caress her face. Buffy closed her eyes at the feel of his cool  
fingers. Spike pulled her to him and ran his hands down her back. Buffy  
didn't pull away, but relaxed into his arms and sobbed softly into his  
chest with Spike murmuring incoherent words of comfort into her ear. Buffy  
didn't know why she wasn't pulling away. He was strangely comforting and it  
felt good to be in his arms. When she finally did pull away, Spike gave her  
a quick peck on the forehead. "You alright, pet?" Buffy nodded. "Alright.  
C'mon let's get back there so we can tell them the news." Spike put his arm  
around her shoulders and they walked silently back to the Magic Box.  
When they got to the door, Buffy pulled herself together and wiped  
her eyes.  
"Thanks." she said to Spike.  
"No problem Slayer,"  
"Call me Buffy."  
Spike looked at her oddly but smiled and Buffy found herself smiling  
back. He had a really nice smile.  
"Alright Slay..Buffy."  
She smiled to herself when she saw him trying out her name silently.  
She opened the door and walked into the shop, back in Slayer mode, leaving  
the door open for Spike, who came in shortly after.  
"Well?" Willow asked anxiously.  
"Apparently, she is just looking for a little visit with Spike. But  
Spike thinks she will be up to something before long. So let's not let our  
guard down."  
"So that's it? We just wait for her to come for us?" Xander asked.  
"Yep. That's the plan for now." Buffy answered. Xander shook his head  
but didn't say anything else.  
"Well, since we just have time to kill waiting, we can keep looking  
for Kel's sire right?" Dawn asked.  
"No it's alright. I don't care. You have better things to do." Kel  
said.  
"No really. We'll keep looking for now." Dawn insisted, "We don't  
mind right Buffy?"  
Buffy had warmed up to Kel quite a bit now, so she really didn't  
mind. As long as it didn't get too out of hand. "Yeah. Nothing else to do."  
"Great! Okay back to word everybody." Dawn said bossily. Buffy was  
glad that Dawn wanted to help her friend so much. Anyways, if it kept her  
happy. She looked at Spike who was talking to Kel and remembered how her  
name had rolled off his tongue in his silky accent. She had wanted to kiss  
those perfect lips so bad. Ahh! Bad Buffy! Bad! What am I thinking?! Where  
did that come from?! Still, he was so sexy and comforting and the way he  
had caressed her so lovingly. She just wanted to..  
"Buffy? Buffy?!" She was startled out of her thoughts by Willow  
asking her a question. She realized she had been staring at Spike intensely  
but he, thankfully, hadn't noticed.  
"What?" she asked, blinking a few times.  
"I was just asking if.."  
Buffy sighed. Back to reality Buffy. This was going to be exhausting,  
she could tell.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy had insisted that they should all patrol. They meaning the  
whole Scooby gang. Of course Dawn had stayed at home with Tara though.  
Buffy had wanted to be prepared with everybody there in case Drusilla  
showed up. Spike didn't think that bringing everyone was necessary. Dru  
usually took her time when carrying out evil plans. Still, tonight had been  
his and Kel's night to patrol, and he had wanted it to be just the two of  
them. The little chit was starting to grow in him. So far they hadn't  
encountered anything. Probably won't either. He was starting to get bored  
now. They were walking through an old, unpopular graveyard and he wasn't  
expecting anything when suddenly he felt a familiar presence and he stopped  
abruptly. Kel, who had been walking behind him, bumped into him along with  
the other Scoobies. Buffy came up behind him.  
"What's wrong Spike?" He didn't answer but shushed her impatiently.  
Kel was now beside him and looking at him nervously.  
"Spike?"she asked cautiously.  
"Who's there?" Spike asked to the darkness to his left. Suddenly, a  
dark figure came out of the shadows. Drusilla. Wearing her usual red velvet  
old-fashioned dress. He felt a bit better when he recognized who it was.  
"Drusilla. What a er..pleasant surprise. I'm surprised you haven't gotten  
yourself killed yet." he said casually, "What are you doing here?"  
"I just came to visit you Spike. Why else?" she said in her cockney  
accent, moving closer to him. The Scoobies behind him tensed and Buffy went  
into fighting stance. Spike held his ground as she moved closer to him and  
ran her hands over his chest. "I want you to come back with me Spike. I  
miss you." Spike clenched his jaw as she moved closer to his face. He  
wouldn't give in to her. He loved Buffy and Drusilla had tried to get him  
to come back once before. Why try again?  
"Dru, you have tried this before. Won't work."he said. Drusilla  
smiled insanely and moved closer to his ear to whisper something in his ear  
to make him tense up and Spike heard Kel growl menacingly at his side. Kel  
stay out of this. Drusilla moved her head away from Spike's ear and focused  
her eyes on Kel, who stared back unflinchingly.  
"Well what have we here?" she said and stared at Kel intensly, as if  
trying to figure something out. "This one is very loyal to you Spike. She  
would so anything for you, she would." She suddenly reached out quickly and  
pulled Kel to her with Kel's arms pulled behind her back and moved away  
before Spike could grab her back. Kel didn't make a sound but Spike could  
see the fear in her eyes. He just wanted her back safely. Drusilla smiled  
mockingly at him.  
"I know something you don't know." she said in a singsong voice.  
"Let her go Dru." Spike said as calmly as he could. He had forgotten  
about the Scoobies behind him. His whole mind was focused on getting Kel  
back.  
"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so." Drusilla said when Kel struggled to  
get away. Spike heard a sickening crunch as Drusilla squeezed Kel's wrist.  
Kel whimpered desperately and Spike's eyes crinkled in concern. Hang in  
there Kelly.  
  
* * *  
  
Kel felt the searing pain of her wrist breaking and whimpered,  
looking desperately at Spike. To her surprise, his eyes were filled with  
concern and pity. Her only priority was to get back to him alive.  
"Let me go." she whispered fiercely. Drusilla squeezed her wrist  
harder and Kel had to close her eyes and bite her lip to keep to keep from  
screaming.  
"Don't you want to hear my secret, dearie?" she whispered Kel's ear,  
"I'm sure you'll find it very interesting." Well then say it already and  
let me go.she thought but couldn't open her mouth to say it as she thought  
she would throw up. "It's already started. You can't stop it." Drusilla  
said to Spike instead. " You ready? Spike is your sire." she said, laughed,  
and with a loud snap broke her whole arm, causing Kel to scream and fall to  
the ground. Dru disappeared quickly into the shadows once more.  
"No!" Spike shouted. "Kel! Kelly!" Spike hurried over to where where  
she was laying sobbing on the ground. He's my sire. He's my sire. Spike  
knelt beside her and took her into his arms, trying to comfort her.  
"Buffy! What about Drusilla?" Xander asked.  
"Let her go." Buffy said, watching Kel and Spike. Kel relaxed into  
his arms gladly and Spike started purring.  
"That bitch broke my arm." Kel mumbled into his chest.  
"I know, I know. What did she mean it's already started luv?" Kel  
swallowed hard and cuddled more closely to him.  
"She...she said that...that you're...you're my sire." she said  
quickly and sniffled. Spike stopped purring in shock.  
  
* * *  
  
(flashback)  
1940  
Spike and Drusilla had just finished crashing a party in downtown New  
York City. They had been getting tired of feeding off of trashy street bums  
so they had found a first class party. Besides, they deserved some luxury  
now and again. There had been at least ten people at the party and they had  
killed them all, either to eat or just for pleasure. Spike had left Dru  
downstairs to look for any unlucky survivers and had found a fifteen-year-  
old girl hiding in a closet. The girl had looked up at him cautiously and  
her eyes had filled with fear. Spike was delighted. It was rare to find one  
so young, sweet, and unprotected. He had thought about bringing her down to  
Dru to share but he decided he wanted her all to himself. He had grabbed  
the girl and drained her. But little did he know, he hadn't been careful  
enough and she wasn't quite dead. She had gotten a mouthful of his blood  
from one of the cut he had gotten when one of the foolish people had tried  
to attack him. Spike hadn't been paying attention to the girl, as commotion  
about the crashing of the party had started. He had dropped the girl and  
run down to Dru to make a quick exit, leaving the girl to wake up alone as  
a vampire with only the bodies of her dead family around her.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike gasped as realization sunk in. It had all been a mistake. He  
looked down at Kel, who had slipped into unconsciousness in his arms.  
"Spike?" Buffy asked cautiously, "We have to get her to my house.  
It's closer." Spike nodded silently, picked Kel up, and followed the rest  
of the concerned Scoobies.  
"I'm sure she'll be alright Spike." Willow said to him, "It's just a  
broken arm." He looked at her gratefully for trying to cheer him up.  
"Thanks Red."  
When they got to Buffy's house. Spike laid Kel down gently on Buffy's couch  
and went into the kitchen with the rest of the Scoobies to discuss what had  
happened.  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Dawn asked when she noticed the uneasy  
silence. Tara nodded, also wanting to know what happened.  
"Spike is Kel's sire." Anya said bluntly. Dawn's mouth dropped open  
and Tara frowned. Spike glared at Anya but nodded for confirmation.  
"What? How?" Dawn asked confused.  
"I'll tell you later Dawn." Buffy said sternly, "Right now we have to  
talk about this." turning to Spike she said, "Are you sure Spike? That's  
what she said?"  
"Yeah I'm bloody well sure." he said and winced.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't know," He looked in the living room at Kel. "She's  
uncomfortable. Something needs to be done with her arm."  
"Alright, Tara and I will see what we can do." Willow said, trying to  
make Spike feel better.  
"How do you know that Spike?" Giles asked.  
"I dunno. I just do. It's weird. It's like...I need to do something,  
comfort her or.." He paced back and forth trying to figure it out,  
frustrated. "I dunno. What's happening?"  
"That's easy." Anya said. Spike stopped pacing abruptly and everyone  
looked at her. Anya perked up at being in the spotlight. "He can feel what  
she feels, though only a little bit right now. Because of the bond and his  
instinct to protect her, he wants to comfort her. He just simply has to  
give in to the urge and everything is complete. It's a whole vampire thing.  
Very complex." Everybody stared at her. "What? I had a vampire friend who  
was in the same situation once." she said defensively. Spike put his head  
in his hands when he heard Kel moan in pain in the next room.  
"And to think I'm over 130 bloody years old and I have never heard it  
in that much detail." He sighed. "What am I going to do?" he mumbled into  
his hands to no one in particular.  
Spike felt a warm hand over his own and he looked up and saw it was  
Buffy. She squeezed his hand and smiled.  
"I think you should." Spike didn't need her to say anything else to  
know what she was talking about.  
"Buffy..I can't. She doesn't know about the law or the bond. She  
doesn't know she was a mistake."  
"Hey since when do you call Buffy Buffy? And what's with the hand  
holding?" Xander asked suspiciously. Buffy glared at him.  
"Now is not the time Xander. You mean she doesn't know what will  
happen or anything?" Spike let go of Buffy's hand and began to pace the  
room again.  
"Yeah. But that's not so much what I'm worried about."  
"What, are you worried about her being a mistake?" Buffy asked, "How  
can she be a mistake? Is that even possible?"  
"Oh believe me, it's very possible. But no, not that. She doesn't  
need to know that. It doesn't matter now. I'm worried about me. I don't  
know if I can do this." Spike winced again, both from Kel's discomfort and  
from being so open in front of the Scoobies. Suddenly, Buffy pushed him  
back into the wall. She stared at him with a sultry look on her face.  
Spikes eyes widened. She slowly brought her lips to his and kissed him  
gently, despite her rough approach. Spike deepened the kiss and Buffy ran  
her hands through his hair. Spike ran his hands down her back hungrily.  
Buffy suddenly pulled away but her face hovered close to his. He looked at  
her with a questioning and confused look on his face.  
"If you can take care of Dawn for three months I have total faith  
that you can take care of Kel."she whispered still close to him. She kissed  
him softly again and backed off a bit more. Spike looked at the Scoobies.  
They all stared in shock with their mouths hanging open. Spike noticed that  
Tara and Willow were back. They must have come in while they were...  
"Hey you did see that she attacked me." Spike said. Buffy grinned and  
pushed Spike gently in the direction of the living room.  
"Go on. Go do whatcha need to do." Spike looked at Kel. She was  
having a bad dream. From Drusilla no doubt. He sighed and went into the  
living room, leaving the others behind, to his relief. He walked over to  
the couch and knelt beside Kel. She was shifting around uneasily and  
sweating though her arm looked better. Spike, unsure of what to do, reached  
out put a hand on her forehead and Kel started to relax. Encouraged, he  
pushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He started  
crooning softly to her and Kel relaxed completely and fell into a deep,  
fitful sleep. Wow, that didn't take long. Spike stood up and watched in  
amazement as her hair turned into his platinum blonde. It actually looked  
pretty good on her though. Spike walked back into the kitchen. Nobody said  
anything about what had happened with him and Buffy or how it went with  
Kel. But he was sure Buffy would hear about it later.  
"Well?" Buffy asked, breaking the silence. Spike didn't say anything  
but stared accusingly at Anya.  
"What?!"she asked finally defeated.  
"Did you by any chance know that her hair would change color?"  
"Well, yeah. The childe can get some of the traits of the sire and  
some of their personality and attitude."  
"And you tell me this now?" Spike said through clenched teeth. Anya  
opened her mouth to retort but Buffy interrupted.  
"Spike, I'm sure Anya just forgot."  
"Did you just say her hair changed color? Cool. I always thought she  
would look good as a blonde." Dawn said.  
"So what do we do now?" Buffy asked to no one in particular.  
"I guess we just wait until she wakes up. You guys can go if you  
want." Spike said.  
"No we'll stay." Giles said before anyone could respond.  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "Suit yourself."  
"Dawn I think it's time for bed." Buffy said.  
"Buffy it's only 9:00!"  
"Too bad. It's a school day tomorrow."  
"Buffy let her stay up. 'Sides Kel'll want her here when she wakes up  
I wager." Spike said. Dawn smiled gratefully at him. Spike sighed as they  
fell into an easy conversation, waiting for Kel to wake.  
  
* * *  
  
Kel woke up to a sharp, but not unbearable, pain in her arm. She  
realized she was on Buffy's couch and heard voices in the kitchen. She  
tried to remember what had happened. Oh yes! Drusilla had broken her arm,  
but not before telling her that Spike was her..sire. Her eyes widened as  
realization hit and she stood up quickly but almost fell down from  
dizziness. She walked slowly towards the kitchen and stood in the doorway  
just finishing a yawn. Everyone stopped talking. Her brow wrinkled in  
confusion. They were looking at her like she had two heads. Surely they all  
knew about Spike being her sire already.  
"Ok, did I miss something?" she asked and looked at Dawn, "Do I want  
to know?" Dawn bit her lip and twirled her hair pointedly around her  
finger. Kel stared at her trying to decipher what she meant. Kel's hands  
flew to her head.  
"Yeah, so my hair is a mess. Yours would be to if..." Her mouth  
dropped open as she looked at her hair. Oh my God! She made a sort of  
strangled noise.  
"Can someone tell me what exactly has happened here?" she squealed.  
"Kel, it's alright, calm down." Dawn said, trying to comfort her  
friend.  
"I am calm. You have no idea how much effort it is taking me to be  
calm here. Cuz the last time I checked, your hair doesn't change color  
overnight." Dawn walked over and laid a hand on her arm.  
"It really doesn't look bad."  
"Yeah. You have to say that."  
"No, I'm serious. It looks good actually." Kel closed her eyes and  
leaned against the doorframe.  
"Now I really wish I had a reflection."  
"C'mon now Kelly. It's not that bad." She heard Spike's oddly  
comforting voice from the door at the other end of the kitchen. He had  
probably been out there having a cigarette on the porch when she had woken  
up. She opened one eye to look at him. To her surprise, she only felt love  
and affection toward him. She suddenly just wanted to be near him but  
resisted running into his arms. She wanted to know what was going on. She  
opened her mouth to ask but Spike cut her off.  
"I'll tell you later." He smiled and opened his arms for her. She  
hesitated and looked at him warily. What am I doing? That is invite enough  
for me. She didn't care that anybody was watching anymore. She ran into his  
strong arms like a lost puppy. He held her close and it took all of her  
effort to keep from crying. She had never felt as safe as she was now. She  
took a deep breath and caught the scent of her sire for the first time. He  
smelled of leather, smoke, and strangely peppermint. The smell that only  
Spike had. She nuzzled him gently in overwhelming affection for him. In  
response, Spike nuzzled her neck and nibbled it gently in return affection.  
She didn't bother pulling away when he had finished. She just stood there,  
memorizing his scent and marveling at her new feelings of safety with him.  
She finally pulled away and looked at him fondly. Spike grinned back and  
reached out to caress her face and gently tugged at a piece of her now  
blonde hair.  
"I think it looks fine Kel."he said, still smiling. Kel closed her  
eyes and leaned into his hand, enjoying the sensation.  
"Uh, excuse me? Sorry to break up the moment, but this is getting  
kinda weird." Xander said. Kel and Spike turned to glare at him.  
"Oh go do yourself Harris." Spike said, annoyed. Kel hid a smile and  
snorted with laughter. Xander opened and closed his mouth as if undecided  
what to say. Kel giggled. He looked like a goldfish.  
"Well..well yeah. Maybe I will." said Xander finally. At, this both  
Dawn and Kel burst out laughing at the same time. Kel looked up at Spike  
who was smirking with satisfaction.  
"Nice comeback Xand. At least ya broke the tension." Dawn said, still  
laughing. But they both stopped when they realized that everybody was  
looking at them. Kel exchanged glances with Dawn and held back a grin.  
"Ok sorry. But that was classic." Dawn said.  
"Ok it's laugh at Xander day." said Xander crossly.  
"Everyday is laugh at Xander day." Kel said. He made a face at her  
and she laughed again.  
"Alright I admit it. You win this time. I'm defeated. For now."  
Xander said to Spike.  
"Don't worry honey. I'm sure you'll get him next time." Anya said  
smiling at Xander. Kel leaned back and realized it was Spike who she was  
leaning on. He still had his arms around her and he tightened them around  
her instinctively. She sighed contentedly and looked at the now silent  
Scoobies. Then she remembered what she really wanted to know. The  
distraction had almost worked. She cleared her throat and spoke.  
"Um, ok, well..I appreciate the thoughtful trying to distract me from  
the original subject but I would really like to know what's going on here,"  
she said, " Spike, care to tell?" He looked at her and she smiled up at him  
innocently. He shook his head finally and she took that as a 'not now'  
signal. "Fine, if you won't then, Giles. You will right?" Giles took off  
his glasses to clean them. Kel raised an eyebrow. "Ok never mind. You're  
cleaning your glasses. Never a good sign."  
"Wow. Took me three years to figure that out." Buffy said, impressed.  
Spike smiled.  
"I think maybe we should go Kel."he said. Kel scowled but didn't  
argue. She wanted to know everything and the sooner they left, the sooner  
she would know.  
"Fine, "she said, "Bye Dawn, bye guys." She pulled Spike towards the  
door by his hand but did notice Spike give Buffy and encouraging look. She  
wondered what exactly she had missed while she had been out.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy watched as Kel pulled Spike out the door. It had been weird to  
watch them be so affectionate all of the sudden. They were usually always  
fighting. She hoped Spike would do okay telling Kel everything. Just as the  
door was closing, Spike looked back encouragingly and she smiled at him  
weakly.  
"Ok, what was that?" Xander asked immediately after they left. Buffy  
looked up at Xander from her thoughts.  
"Huh? What was what?" Buffy asked distractedly.  
"The making out with Spike!" he exclaimed.  
"Oh...that. It was nothing, really." she said.  
"Uh, yeah and sticking your tongue half way down Spike's throat is  
nothing"  
"Xander I don't feel like talking about it right now. Just stop while  
you're ahead."  
"So, what, we should stop because you don't feel like talking?"  
Xander asked angrily  
"Yes!"  
"Well, I'm not stopping. You need to explain what's going on Buff."he  
said gently this time. Buffy looked at him stubbornly.  
"H..he's right Buffy. You need to get this out in the open." Willow  
said. Buffy looked at all of her friends faces and Dawn's hopeful one. She  
knew that she couldn't avoid it this time.  
"Fine," she took a deep breath, "I think that there is something  
between Spike and I, as you might have noticed," At this, Xander snorted.  
She sighed. "I dunno why, it's just...he's been acting different lately ya  
know? Like not his normal Spikeyness. And I guess I just realized there is  
something more there than just hatred. I was being a real bitch to him for  
no reason at all."  
"But he's a vampire! He's evil! No matter what!" Xander cried.  
"So what! Angel was a vampire!" she cried back, losing her patience.  
"Well I didn't exactly like him either."  
"Oh, so you have to like a guy first before I can go out with him?  
Besides, Angel had a..." Buffy stopped suddenly. Angel had a soul! Maybe  
Spike had one. Angel always acted different with a soul. "That's it!"  
"What?" Xander asked. Buffy looked at Giles.  
"Maybe he has a soul."she said. Giles cleaned his glasses.  
"Well, yes, that and maybe having Kel has caused him to mellow out a  
bit."  
"Isn't there a test or something?" she asked.  
"We could look into it."  
"Hey! I'm not done fighting yet!" Xander said.  
"Xander end of discussion. I'm not talking about it anymore so shut  
it." Buffy snapped. He scowled at her but shut up.  
"So you're saying Spike might have his soul?" Dawn asked. Buffy  
nodded. Dawn smiled wider.  
"Alright we will start looking tomorrow. Hopefully it shouldn't take  
long. We do still have Drusilla in town remember." Buffy said.  
"Buffy does it really matter if he has his soul or not? I mean he's  
evil. Dem...vampires are evil." Xander said.  
"No not necessarily. Spike hasn't been evil for a long time." Buffy  
answered, again patient.  
"Yeah some vampires just plain aren't evil. They don't want to be.  
They have a choice you know." Anya said.  
"Ok guys can we not talk about this now? We will get together  
tomorrow and Dawn is going to bed." Buffy said. Dawn glared at her but said  
goodnight to everyone and went upstairs. "You guys had better get going to.  
You have to get your sleep." They didn't argue but left quickly, sensing  
that Buffy need time alone. After they had left, Buffy sat down on the  
couch in the dark to think. Could Spike really have his soul? It could  
happen. She thought about tat Xander had said. It really didn't matter if  
he had a soul or not. The feeling was there regardless. Soul or not. Evil  
or not. I'm gonna give this a chance. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work.  
She didn't love him yet but it was definitely something that could evolve.  
She yawned and started to turn on the TV but decided better of it and went  
up to bed. The Slayer needed her rest after all. She fell asleep with a  
smile on her face for the first time in a long time.  
  
* * *  
  
As Spike walked out of Buffy's house, he wondered how he would  
explain all of this to Kel. Kel was, of course, kind enough to ask about it  
as soon as they were out the door.  
"So you gonna tell me what's going on?"  
"Ok I'll tell you, but no interruptions," Spike said and paused. "How  
much do you know about vampire laws and junk like that?"  
"Not much but..." Kel started to reply.  
"Ok, if a vampire sires a human younger than eighteen, the sire is  
always supposed to be with the childe, so as you can see it is a big  
responsibility so vamps generally avoid it. The childe, you in this  
instance, is supposedly still too young and immature to be on their own.  
Still dependent on other people, still learning about everything. I,  
personally, disagree 'cuz you obviously prove it wrong," he smiled, paused,  
then continued, "When I met you, I had thought that your sire was either  
dead or had left you behind and had not followed the law," Spike paused  
again and took a deep, uneeded breath, "A sire and a childe have a special  
bond or connection; when you were hurt tonight, I could feel your pain.  
When you were uncomfortable I felt like I had to make you comfortable. And  
it's the same for me with you. Oh, and I'm pretty sure we can read each  
other's minds if we are together enough." Spike finished and looked at Kel  
, who had been silent during his whole speech. She was walking with her  
head down, thinking, her hair glinting in the moonlight. Spike smiled  
again. It really did look good that way.  
"How do you know all this? Did I somehow miss Vampire Laws and Theory  
101 or something?" she blurted out suddenly.  
"Hey, I didn't even know it all in that much detail until Anya told  
me."  
"Ok, that's all great but you still didn't tell me why my hair turned  
color on random."  
"Oh...that. Your hair turned color because a childe can take on some  
of the traits and attitude of the sire." Spike said, strangely calm and  
patient.  
"Oh. Wait, did you say attitude? That's...pretty cool I guess." Spike  
smiled. She wasn't taking this as badly as he had thought. But there was  
still something bothering him.  
"Kel...you do know that I was the one that killed your family right?  
Well Drusilla to but...I just want you to know that I'm sorry. For  
everything. I can't see how you would even look at me after that." Kel  
stopped and looked at him carefully. She seemed to be having a fight with  
herself inside, sizing him up. She finally shook her head and looked up at  
him lovingly.  
"I don't care. It doesn't matter anymore. You were evil then. I don't  
expect you to have remembered. Besides, I hardly even remember them  
anymore."she said seriously. Spike smiled warmly at his childe and pulled  
her into a hug, which she gladly accepted. Spike pulled away and reached  
out to caress her face and smiled when she started purring.  
"Thanks pet. That means a lot to me." They started walking again but  
Spike kept his arm around her and she leaned into him, still purring. Spike  
was amazed at himself. He was being so affectionate and nice to this girl  
and it really wasn't clear why. He realized he didn't care. Even if he was  
going soft.  
"One thing though," Kel said suddenly.  
"What's that?"  
"Let's not be this touchy feely around everybody. It's probably kinda  
awkward for them." Spike raised an eyebrow but smiled and nodded.  
"Deal."  
  
What do you think? Good so far? Not so good? Tell me please!! By the  
way this is set in my perfect Buffyverse so there really is no season. I  
wanna say hi to all my friends in the rp chat room. Here goes. Hi KC, Steve  
1, Steve 2, Stacy, Kelly, Reoko, Marc, Theao, Tim, Sarah, and of course my  
sweetie Duo. Luv ya! If I forgot anyone just let me know! I miss you all!  
You are like my friggin family! Lata! 


	4. Chapter 4

Oops I forgot to do disclaimer in the last 3 chapters. Oh well, it's not  
like you don't know that none of the Buffy characters are mine and never  
will be mine. They all belong to the brilliant mind of Joss Whedon.  
  
* * *  
  
Drusilla giggled as she watched on of her many minions struggle with  
her large chest of clothing. The pixies had told her to come to Sunnydale  
to find the ancient and long forgotten Talisman of Ollidamra. Then the  
stars had informed her that the Talisman would enable all vampires to walk  
in daylight. She had set out immediately on her mission after that  
information. Maybe when she had it, her Spike would comeback to her. But  
she frowned when she remembered his little childe. She was a powerful  
little one. No, Spike would not come back to her with Kel in the way. She  
indeed had made a mistake in triggering the bond. Oh well, that problem was  
solved easily enough. Coming back to so called reality from her thoughts,  
she looked around and found that the minion had left and in his place was a  
girl tied up and gagged. Drusilla pouted. She had so much hoped for a nice  
young man. She turned away from the girl and frowned as she realized that  
bad Miss Edith hadn't finished her tea.  
  
* * *  
  
"I think I found something!" Willow said loudly from across the room.  
Buffy looked up from the boring ancient book she was reading and closed it  
gratefully.  
"Yeah? What's it say Will?"  
"It's a simple spell. I can cast it on myself to see if he has a soul  
or not. According to this, I'll see a white light coming from him. I have  
everything for it except..."she looked down at the book again, "uh, sage."  
"You're welcome to use some from the shop Willow." Giles said, "It  
should be by the counter."  
"So that's all? You just see a white light? No painstaking way to  
pull the info out?" Xander asked.  
"Nope. It's all pain free." Willow said cheerfully.  
"Damn. I was so looking forward to that." Buffy glared at him. Why  
did he have to be like that? Willow got up and went to the counter to find  
the ingredient.  
"This shouldn't take long"  
"Good 'cuz he and Kel should be coming soon." Buffy said. Willow  
nodded and said the spell, closing her eyes. A faint wind stirred around  
her but passed quickly. Willow opened her eyes and looked around.  
"Did it work?" Dawn asked.  
"Yeah. I hope so. I don't see anything different now but when I do  
I'll let you know." Buffy nodded and sat back down. This was nerve-racking.  
What if Spike did have a soul? Would it make a difference?  
"Buffy, do you think Kel will be any different?" Dawn asked suddenly,  
interrupting her thoughts.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like will she be changed. Now that she knows Spike is her sire?"  
"I don't know. She didn't seem very different last night. Well,  
except for the hair. But it could happen."  
"I hope not. What do you think Giles?" Dawn asked.  
"Well, uh.." Just then the door opened, bell tinkling. And Spike and  
Kel came in. Kel looking a bit tired but cheerful and Spike talking  
animatedly to her.  
"...and then there is Angel. A.k.a Peaches. He's eh.the soulful  
type." Kel stopped trying to get her jacket off her still sore arm, smiled,  
and said,  
"Peaches Spike?" He didn't say anything but helped her get her coat  
off carefully. Buffy tore her eyes away from them and looked at Willow to  
see her reaction. Willow shrugged and shook her head. Nothing. No soul.  
Unless Willow had done something wrong. No, she couldn't have. He must have  
just changed because of Kel. She looked at the rest of the gang. They were  
also looking at Spike and Kel carefully. Spike had successfully removed  
Kel's coat and were moving toward the table. Kel was saying something  
sarcastic about Angel but stopped when she noticed everybody was looking at  
them. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Spike, who seemed passive at all  
the attention they were getting. She shrugged and sat down beside Dawn,  
reluctant, it seemed, to be away from Spike. Buffy wondered why they  
weren't saying anything about last night, or even talking for that matter.  
Dawn quietly said hi to Kel and they fell into a quiet conversation, the  
only ones talking. Buffy sighed and thought everybody was being stupid and  
awkward for no reason. She looked over at Spike, who was sitting beside  
her. He was fidgeting around uncomfortably for some reason. She looked over  
at Kel. Even talking to Dawn, she seemed unable to sit still though Dawn  
was oblivious to her discomfort. Well, that answered Dawn's question if  
anything was going to change. She looked over at Giles to see if he noticed  
anything. He too seemed to notice. She caught his eye and raised her  
eyebrows, glancing at Spike and Kel. Giles got the message loud and clear.  
He cleared his throat and Dawn and Kel stopped talking along with the  
others.  
"I have something to ask Spike and Kel," Spike looked up from the  
book he was pretending to read. Giles took off his glasses. " I have a bit  
of a favor to ask of both of you. Would you be willing for me to eh,  
observe you now that...you know. I daresay the Council would love the  
information." Spike and Kel exchanged glances.  
"I thought you didn't work for the Council anymore." Kel said.  
"Well technically I don't," Giles grinned smugly, "but they would pay  
dearly for the information." Kel glanced at Spike and gave a little shrug.  
They seemed to have their own little language, Buffy observed.  
"Sure, why not? As long as you don't start doing experiments on us  
and cut us open like frogs in biology class that's fine." Spike said. Kel  
winced and gave Spike a disgusted look.  
"Ugh. Thanks for the visual Spike." she said. He smiled. Giles  
blinked.  
"Really? Are you sure?" he said  
"Yeah. Did I stutter? Why so surprised?"  
"I rather thought you would say no, but okay. I'll probably ask you  
to do something sometimes to see what happens."  
"We won't mind," Kel said, "Ask away."  
"Ok then if you don't mind I have already made an observation. You  
both seem to be very fidgety and eh, uncomfortable. Kel, maybe if you could  
just move over there and sit beside Spike that would be good please."  
  
* * *  
  
Oh we shouldn't have agreed to this. Both she and Spike had agreed to  
remain as normal as possible. He had said that they don't take change very  
easily. But it had been hard. She wanted to be near him all the time now.  
It was strange to think that not even three days ago she hadn't needed him,  
but now she did. But she couldn't help it any more than he could. Now, by  
agreeing to be 'observed' they would have to break the pact whenever Giles  
asked. She looked over to Spike uncertainly. He nodded. A part of her let  
out a sigh of relief that she would be near him again, but the other half  
was screaming that this whole thing was stupid and that she didn't need  
him. Nonetheless, she got up and carefully, tried not to run over to him,  
and sat down. Immediately, his very presence calmed her. His scent. She  
felt his arm instinctively cover her shoulders and pull her closer. She  
sighed. This was better.  
"There. Anything else Rupert?" Spike asked a bit sardonically. Kel  
hoped not. She didn't like the idea of this whole thing already. Giles  
looked up from the notebook he was writing in and shook his head.  
"No that's it for now thanks." Kel frowned and cuddled closer to  
Spike. At least no one was looking at them anymore. Why should she need  
Spike? She could take care of herself as she had for most of her life and  
unlife. If she had thought that only going good was bad, now this. For a  
moment she regretted ever meeting Spike again and hated him for making her  
what she was now. But, of course, it was gone in an instant like a stone in  
water.  
"Kel?" Kel snapped her head up, looked at Dawn, and realized that she  
had been trying to get her attention.  
"Huh? What? Sorry."  
"Deep thoughts huh?" Dawn said. Kel smiled.  
"Heh. Yeah. Very deep."  
"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to go to the Bronze or  
something."  
"Sure. Nothin' else to do."  
"I don't think that's a good idea you guys," Buffy said, "Drusilla is  
still out there. You don't know what she'll do."  
"Well, she'll just be in for a big surprise if she tries to mess with  
me or Dawn." Kel said stonily. The very mention of that name had gotten her  
worked up. That bitch. She felt Spike's reassuring arm squeeze here  
shoulders briefly and calmed.  
"She's right luv. You both should stay here." Spike said softly. Kel  
sat back, pulling her legs under her. If Spike thought she should stay then  
she would. She knew very well he had the power to control her, even if he  
would never use it.  
"C'mon Buffy. We can take care of ourselves. Right Kel?" Dawn said.  
"Yep."she replied automatically.  
"No Dawn." Dawn pouted and crossed her arms. Suddenly Kel felt very  
tired. Probably because she and Spike had stayed up all day talking. They  
weren't doing anything. Why couldn't they leave? She laid her head on  
Spike's chest and just as she was nodding off, Buffy spoke up again.  
"Never mind. Ya know what guys? Let's go have some fun." Buffy got  
up, grabbed her coat, and went to the door, waiting for everybody. Kel sat  
up reluctantly and got up, followed by Spike.  
"Yes! Thanks Buffy," Dawn said, "C'mon Kel." Kel started to try to  
get her coat back on again but stopped not bothering to go through the pain  
again.  
"Are you sure Buffy?" Spike asked.  
"Yeah. Just because Drusilla is back doesn't mean we can't have fun."  
Kel saw Spike shake his head and light a cigarette. A sure sign he was  
distressed. She went out the door with Dawn to catch up with him. What was  
wrong? Buffy was right. No laying low for anyone.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Dawn asked walking beside her.  
"Nothing. I'll be right back." She sped up and caught up with her  
sire, jogging past everybody in no time. She walked backwards in front of  
him.  
"Hey, what's the matter?"  
"Nothing Kelly. Why?" Kel gave him a look and sighed.  
"No there is something. I know it. C'mon Spike there is nothing to be  
worried about." At this, he stopped and stomped out his cigarette, pulling  
out another one, along with his lighter. Kel grabbed his hand before he  
could light it and took the cigarette from his mouth, flicking it into the  
woods.  
"Relax." she said and smiled. He sighed, nodded, and touched a hand  
to her cheek gently. He let go of her hand and started walking again. Kel  
sighed, crossed her arms, and watched him walk away. She wished she knew  
what was wrong. Wait, hadn't he said that they could read each other's  
minds? No, it was too soon anyway. She looked in the opposite way, waiting  
for Dawn to catch up.  
"So what's up?" she asked when she got close.  
"Nothing. Spike is being cryptic. Remind me never to be cryptic." Kel  
said.  
"No problem. I remember Angel always used to be cryptic. He was  
always standing in the shadows all broody and stuff. I hated that! But I  
guess Buffy liked it. Oh my God! You don't think Spike is turning into  
Angel do you?"  
"God I hope not. I don't think I would be able to live with that."  
Kel answered, "Let's catch up with everybody." They caught up with the  
Scoobies and fell into step with them.  
"So, Kel, do you think now that you know Spike is your sire and stuff  
that we are gonna have to hate each other guts with a passion and throw  
insults at each other like a game of tennis?" Xander asked. Kel smiled.  
"I don't think so Xander. I mean, so far I can't even figure out why  
Spike calls you monkey boy. 'Cuz you don't look like a monkey to me. You  
look more like an overgrown..." Kel cleared her throat, catching herself,  
"Uh, sorry, never mind. Of course there is always a possibility." Dawn  
snickered. Xander blinked.  
"Uh....ok. Thanks....I think." Oh that was creepy. I almost did  
insult him. They walked silently the rest of the way to the bronze. When  
they got in the door, Kel instinctively looked for Spike both with her eyes  
and mind.  
"Where's Spike?" Buffy asked, looking at Kel in particular. Kel held  
up a finger and tried again. This was hard. She had been able to do it  
before. It was probably because there were so many people. Finally she  
found him just barely on the far right. She looked in that direction and  
pointed.  
"Over there."  
"Where? I don't see him." Buffy said. Kel didn't answer but walked  
that way. There he was. Good. She had been getting worried.  
"Kel how did you know he was over there?" Giles asked. She did a  
double take. She hadn't even realized that Giles had come. She hoped he  
didn't start dancing.  
"Giles. I didn't even know you were here. Uh, I can feel his presence  
in my mind. Ok excuse me! Move people!" She said loudly making the people  
in front of the table Spike was at move. "Thank you. Geez." She looked back  
to see if everybody was coming. They were all looking at her, shocked.  
"What? They were just standing there." She sat down beside Spike. Why were  
they so astonished? What, so she couldn't be loud and outspoken for once?  
"Uh does anybody want something to drink?" Willow asked.  
"I'll have a water." Buffy said.  
"Diet coke." said Dawn.  
"Anybody else? Ok be right back." Tara said. Kel looked around at  
everybody in the Bronze. The guys in particular. Whew he's hot! She watched  
a guy walk by their table. He had deep blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.  
"Uh Kel? You're drooling." Dawn said smirking.  
"Huh? Shut up." Kel wiped her mouth.  
"Who ya lookin' at?"  
"A guy."  
"No shit. You know what I mean."  
"Dawn." Buffy said warningly.  
"Sorry Buffy. So? Which one?"  
"Doesn't matter. Looks like he's already got a girlfriend." Dawn  
looked over at the boy.  
"Oh that's Brian. And that girl flashing her ass in front of him is  
Kate. She is the ultimate bi...uh female dog of the high school." Kel  
smirked. There was always one of those. She was the usual blonde haired,  
blue eyed, cheerleader type with the perfect body and boys chasing after  
her like a pack of wild hyenas. (Hehe funny huh?*crickets chirping* Heh you  
know like Xander gets possessed by a hyena. Get it? Sheesh fine. I know  
it's corny.)  
"Oh don't worry. There are one of those in every school. It's like an  
unwritten law." Kel said.  
"Hey Dawn." A girl came over and stood beside Dawn.  
"Oh hey Janice."  
"When did you get here?"  
"Just a few minutes ago."  
"Oh. Who's your friend?" Janice asked, looking at Kel.  
"This is Kel. She's just, uh, visiting." Kel smiled and nodded at  
her.  
"Hi." Janice said, "Dawn we are over there if you or Kel want to come  
over later."  
" 'Kay. See ya." Janice waved and disappeared into the crowd.  
"She seems nice." Kel said awkwardly. For some reason she had  
forgotten that Dawn had other friends except for her.  
"Yeah, she is. But don't worry. Not many people can say that their  
best friend is a vampire." Kel smiled.  
"I'm your best friend?"  
"Well, yeah. Of course. I mean, Janice is nice and all but sometimes  
she is just not enough for the friend position. It takes talent you know.  
See, you always listen to me no matter how pathetic I sound. Whereas,  
Janice complains a lot and she always does this weird thing with her nose."  
Kel laughed.  
"You mean like this?" Kel flared out her nose and scrunched it up.  
Dawn laughed.  
"Exactly!"  
"Oh please. Next you're gonna tell me she snorts when she laughs."  
"How did you know?" Dawn asked, giggling. Kel shrugged.  
"Guess it just comes with the nose thing package." Willow and Tara  
came back with the drinks and Kel noticed that Spike had gone. She turned  
back to Dawn.  
"Where did Spike go?"  
"I dunno. I think he went by himself to go get a drink. I'm gonna go  
dance. Wanna come?"  
"No thanks. Go ahead." She was very tired now. She saw Spike coming  
back from the bar, a welcoming sight.  
"Hey, I thought you were getting a drink?" Kel said as he sat down.  
"I was but they were out of the stuff I like."  
"Oh." She held back a yawn. Spike furrowed his eyebrows.  
"You okay luv?"  
"Yeah. Just a little tired." She didn't want to stop him from having  
fun. Besides, vampires could go for days without sleeping. She had done it  
before. Spike raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She laid her head down on  
her folded arms and watched Dawn dance with a nice looking guy. He kinda  
had a big nose though. She decided that even when she wasn't tired she  
wasn't much of a partier anyways. Never had been. She loved to dance and  
everything but it really wasn't all that exciting. When she had just been a  
young fledgling she had partied for about a year or two but that was it.  
She probably should get up and dance just for the hell of it but she  
couldn't seem to get the energy. What was the matter with her? She had  
stayed up for weeks on end before. She was really losing her touch.  
Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back and looked up to see Spike smiling  
gently at her.  
"You wanna go?" She hesitated. They had just gotten there. They  
really didn't need to leave yet.  
"Not if you don't want to."  
"You know I don't care Kelly. This place is the same every time I  
come here." Well, she was really tired and that trip down memory lane  
hadn't been a pleasant one. She nodded silently. "Alright. Come on." Spike  
stood up and Kel followed. He walked over to Buffy and told her they were  
leaving.  
"Already?" she asked.  
"Yeah. They are out of the drink I like and I think the both of us  
are tired."  
"Alright. See ya. I'll tell everybody you left." she said and kissed  
Spike softly. He stood there stunned for a second but pulled himself  
together and nodded. Kel smiled. Poor Spike. They left the Bronze and  
walked silently to the crypt, Kel barely able to keep her eyes open.  
When they got there, she went downstairs and put on a large shirt and  
pants to sleep in. She went back upstairs wearily and sat on the new couch  
Spike had gotten. Just what the crypt had needed. She looked over at him,  
who was sitting in the chair watching some old TV show. He looked tired to.  
He seemed to notice her looking at him and glanced at her, opening his  
arms. She gladly accepted the invitation and went over to him, sitting in  
his lap sideways. He enfolded her in his arms, giving off strange warmth  
and comfort for someone not living. She snuggled closer to him and laid her  
head on his chest and he started stroking her hair softly. She sighed.  
"So what were you worried about tonight, sire?" Kel asked. She hadn't  
meant to say 'sire' but it had just come out that way. She felt him shift  
under her and clear his throat and closed her eyes, listening to his voice.  
  
* * *  
  
"Drusilla. She is up to something more than just to taunt me. She is  
hiding something. Why else would she reveal you being my childe?  
Something's gonna happen. Something bad. And we need to find out what it  
is."  
"Well, couldn't we just ask around? Maybe its just something  
temporary like..I dunno." Kel said, voice muffled in his shirt. He shook  
his head.  
"No, I don't think it's anything like that. Whatever it is, Buffy  
hasn't got a clue about what's coming. No Slayer dreams or anything." Kel  
lifted her head and looked at him.  
"Dreams?"  
"Yeah. She can see what's coming. Not like future in general just  
usually a vague prophecy or something like that." She laid her head down  
again. "But that's not everything. It's Buffy. I don't know how she feels  
about me. Before, I knew she hated me but now..it's different ya know?"  
"Mmm hmm." Kel mumbled.  
"I mean, she kissed me but she really doesn't make it clear what I am  
to her. She's so bloody confusing. What do you think?" He looked down at  
Kel. She was sleeping soundly. He smiled. He had been rambling on and not  
even noticed how tired she was. He continued to stroke her hair, purring,  
and watched her chest rise and fall against him out of habit and held her  
closer. He hadn't wanted to say anything to her but he thought Drusilla was  
out to get Kel for some reason. He didn't know what he would do if he lost  
her. He sighed and kissed the top of her head and she smiled in her sleep.  
He watched TV dully for a while and didn't even realize that he had fallen  
asleep until Buffy woke him up the next night.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, here we are." Giles said suddenly.  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
"I believe I have found what Drusilla is here for."  
"Oh. I didn't even know we were supposed to be looking for anything."  
"We weren't but I believe this is it." He held up a book with a  
picture in it. " 'The Talisman of Ollidamra' It doesn't say what it does.  
It just says it's here in Sunnydale. I think it might have the power to  
control vampires or destroy them at will, uh, summon demons even. There are  
a lot of possibilities."  
"That's really not a lot to go on though." Buffy said.  
"But it's just a legend right? I mean, she can't just stay here  
forever looking for it. C'mon, she's insane. How much harm can she really  
do?" Xander said.  
"She killed Kendra," Buffy said acidly, "That's enough harm." Xander  
fell silent. "Anything else Giles?" He shook his head.  
"Well, maybe there is a spell for it. You know just find the Talisman  
and poof destroy it and voila! All gone." Willow said.  
"I don't think there are any spells for that." Tara said. Buffy  
looked at Anya.  
"Do you know anything?"  
"Only little bits and pieces. Nothing Giles hasn't already said."  
"I dunno. I'm gonna go ask Spike." Buffy said. She got up and went to  
the door. "You guys can come if you want." Everybody got up, including  
Giles. Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Giles, don't get too carried away with  
this whole thing with them."  
"I won't. But I must admit it is quite interesting." he said smiling  
sheepishly. Buffy started walking in the direction of the graveyard. Willow  
came up beside her.  
"Will he be up? It's still daylight."  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. It's almost 6:00."  
"Oh," Willow was silent for a moment, " How are things going with you  
and him?" Buffy hesitated.  
"I dunno. He's just...Spike. We want something but we really can't  
figure out how to work it out. It's kinda awkward when we talk."  
"You should just talk to him. He'll listen. He really does love you  
Buffy. We all want a happy ending here. We want to be able to say 'And they  
lived happily ever after.' But that's not gonna happen until you both just  
sit down and talk. Even if it is awkward." Buffy gave Willow and amused  
smile.  
"Wow you are just full of dating information today Will." Willow  
grinned.  
"Yep. Always the scholar. Well, I'm also gay but...that's not the  
point."  
"How are you and Tara doing?" Buffy asked, nearing Spike's crypt.  
"We're fine. It's still a little weird but it's all better now. Of  
course my limit is two spells a week but that's okay. It doesn't bother me  
much anymore." Buffy opened the door to Spike's crypt. "and...awwwww."  
Willow cut off her sentence as she walked in the crypt. Buffy looked around  
until she saw what Willow was awwwwing about. She saw Kel sitting sideways  
on Spike's lap, both of them sleeping peacefully. She sensed the others  
come in behind her and shushed them. They watched as Kel stretched  
slightly, nuzzled Spike's chest, and shoved her head under his chin. He  
unconsciously tightened his grip on her. Buffy smiled.  
"Ok, is he...purring?" Xander whispered. Buffy nodded and held a  
finger to her lips. Xander just barely held back a laugh.  
"Should we go? I would feel bad to disturb them. They look  
so...peaceful." Willow said quietly. Buffy shook her head.  
"No, he usually gets up about now. I'll wake him." she whispered. She  
didn't want to say it but she was a bit jealous of Kel and wished she was  
in her place. Buffy walked over to them, turned off the TV, and stood next  
to the chair. She watched Spike sleep. He looked so innocent, almost human  
when he was sleeping. He moved his head to the side. He really was  
handsome. She tentatively reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of  
his face. "Spike,"she said gently, "Spike wake up." He turned his head a  
bit and frowned. "Spike c'mon." He yawned, vamping out for a second, and  
finally opened his eyes.  
"Buffy?"he said drowsily. She nodded and smiled warmly. He started to  
sit up but noticed Kel still sleeping in his lap. He looked over at  
everybody standing in the doorway and his eyes widened. He looked genuinely  
embarrassed. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing. We just wanted to ask you something." Buffy replied. He  
nodded.  
"Hold on." He slid his arms gently under Kel's back and got up slowly  
as not to wake her. He laid her head down softly and tucked a strand of  
hair behind her ear. He turned and motioned to the door to go outside but  
stopped when Kel mumbled,  
"Spike, where ya going?" She mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed.  
Spike bit his lip and smiled, not turning around.  
"Just outside luv. Go back to sleep." he said softly. She sighed and,  
lulled by his voice, turned onto her side, and slept. He shook his head and  
went out the door, followed by the others. Outside, he yawned again and ran  
his hands through his hair.  
"So, what's up?"  
"We think we may have found out what Drusilla is up to. Something  
called the Talisman of Ollidamra. Ever heard of it?" Buffy said.  
"Yeah, I've heard of it but it's really just a legend to vampires.  
There are few that really know anything about it. Are you sure that's what  
she's after?"  
"Well, it's really the only thing she could be here for. I assume you  
know it is said to be located here in Sunnydale?" Giles said. Spike nodded.  
"Ok, well we should just keep looking for more information on it. What it  
does and so on." Spike nodded again and headed back inside, everybody  
following.  
"I'll get Kel up. Then we'll see what we can do."  
"Hey Spike since when do you purr?" Xander asked. Buffy rolled her  
eyes. Spike grinned and shook his head but had no witty comeback. "Ha! I  
got him. No comeback." Xander said triumphantly.  
"Very good Xander. I'll be sure to give you an extra pleasurable  
orgasm tonight." Anya said. Everybody made a disgusted face and Xander  
paled.  
"Anya!" Anya just shrugged and kept walking. When they got inside  
again, Spike went over and knelt in front of Kel, stroking her hair.  
"Kel, c'mon get up."he said coaxingly. Almost immediately she stirred  
and groaned a bit, stretching. She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at  
him.  
"Hey."  
"Hey little one."he said back and smiled. She sat up and looked at  
everyone, eyebrow raised. She stood up and yawned, not asking any  
questions. She leaned back against Spike.  
"Nice hair Kel. Could start a fashion trend." Dawn said and Kel  
glared at her. Spike chuckled.  
"Might not want to talk to her just yet Nibblet. She's not exactly a  
morning person." Kel laughed.  
"Well neither are you. I'm surprised whoever woke him up didn't get a  
'Bloody hell go away.'" she said in Spike's accent. Buffy laughed and shook  
her head.  
"Not exactly the reaction I got." Kel looked at Spike.  
"So what's up? Wait, lemme guess. You found out what the queen bitch  
from hell is up to." Spike opened his mouth then closed his it.  
"Well, yeah." Kel smiled and pulled from Spike's arms.  
"Thought so. I'll go change." She went downstairs. Spike watched her  
go then turned back to everybody.  
"Well." There was an uncomfortable silence. He looked around for his  
duster, frowning. Just then Kel came up.  
"Looking for this si..Spike?" She held up his duster. He raised an  
eyebrow at the correction but smiled.  
"Yeah, thanks." Kel looked at everybody.  
"Why the silence? We ready to go or what?" Giles blinked.  
"Ah, yes. Lets go." He broke the silence and headed out the door. Kel  
moved away from Spike and went to talk with Dawn. Buffy took a deep breath.  
She would have to talk to him now or never. She went over to walk beside  
Spike, who seemed deep in thought.  
"Uh, hey."she said hesitantly. Spike blinked and looked over at her.  
"Hi." She looked down at her feet.  
"I have to talk to you." Spike shoved his hands into his pockets and  
looked at her.  
"Yeah, I'm listening."  
"Well, you know things have been kinda awkward."  
"Kinda? More like a whole bloody lot." he said and Buffy smiled.  
"Yeah I guess you're right. Anyways, I think..I think we should try.  
I want you to know that..I do feel something for you and I want to try to  
work this out." Spike smiled and stopped walking.  
"Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to say that?" he  
asked.  
"Forever?"  
"Yeah, exactly. Buffy, are you absolutely sure you are going to be  
serious about this?"  
"Yes. I am going to be so totally serious. We can try to make it as  
normal as possible, 'cuz God knows we are anything but normal."  
"Normal meaning?"  
"You know, like dates and stuff...not necessarily patrolling. Real  
things. Like the movies or something."  
"Ah. Okay luv, but I have to warn you, I'm kinda out of practice."  
Spike said.  
"That's okay. I'll get you caught up in no time." They were silent  
for a while.  
"Uh, Buffy?" Spike asked.  
"Mmm?"  
"What about.kissing." Buffy blushed.  
"Oh, yeah. Well.uh..I don't know..." Spike smiled and pulled her to  
him and kissed her gently. Buffy's stomach fluttered. When they pulled  
away, Buffy smiled weakly. "Well, I guess kisses like that are okay. But  
only that or Xander will probably explode even more than he already has.  
Then we would be short a Scooby."  
"Oh wouldn't that be a tragedy."he said but nodded and put his arm  
around her waist. They started walking again, catching up quickly with the  
others.  
When they finally caught up, Buffy took a deep breath and Spike  
tightened his arm.  
"Here we go into the war zone."she said. He chuckled, which sounded  
more like a deep rumbling in his chest and Buffy decided she liked it. She  
walked faster, wanting to make sure everybody knew they were officially  
together now, no complaints from anybody. Well, just in case, she put on  
her 'Don't give me any shit' face. Spike took his arm from her waist and  
took her hand instead. They purposefully walked in front of Xander and  
Giles. Buffy noticed Xander make a disgusted face and glared at him. Buffy  
saw Dawn look back at them, smile, and punch Kel on the arm, motioning  
behind her. Kel looked back and also smiled. A vamp jumped out in front of  
Dawn and Kel. Kel looked at Dawn.  
"You want this one?"she asked.  
"Go ahead." Kel smiled a bit evilly.  
"Good. I needed some action." Buffy watched as Kel beat its ass,  
impressed. Of course, she had a lot of Spike's style. Within seconds, the  
vamp was dusted and Kel brushed herself off with a sigh. "That was  
refreshing."  
"Ok I get the next one." Dawn said.  
"Fine"  
  
* * *  
  
Kel looked over at Spike to see his reaction on her fighting, but  
found him making out with Buffy. She raised an eyebrow. Of course, she was  
happy for her sire but she didn't know if she could handle this. None of  
the other Scoobies seemed to notice as they walked past, or at least  
pretended not to. She looked at Dawn and nodded at Buffy and Spike. Dawn  
smiled. Kel smirked and started coughing and gagging. Dawn laughed loudly.  
Buffy and Spike pulled apart and glared at them. Kel continued to cough and  
Dawn cracked up even more. Suddenly, Kel felt a sharp pain in her head and  
Spike growled. She stopped abruptly. He had never growled at her before.  
And that had hurt! She looked at him questioningly. He wasn't looking at  
her but talking to Buffy. Dawn had stopped laughing and Kel started walking  
towards the now in sight Magic Box.  
"Are you okay? What was that about?" Dawn asked. Kel shook her head.  
"Nothing. I'm fine."she said and pushed open the door to the shop.  
She walked over to a chair and sat down, thinking, not bothering to take  
her coat off.  
"Uh, Kel?" Giles asked, "Can I ask what is wrong?" Kel looked at him,  
a bit annoyed.  
"You can ask but I'm not gonna answer."she said shortly. Giles shut  
up. Buffy and Spike came in, talking quietly. Spike passed her an  
apologetic look and she half smiled to let him know it was okay.  
"Ok so all we know about this Talisman is its name and that its here  
in Sunnydale. Not much to go on." Buffy said. Giles looked up.  
"Actually, hold on, this book does have a brief mentioning on it.  
Nevermind. Wrong Talisman."he said and fell silent. Kel sighed and took a  
piece of gum out of her pocket, offering one to Dawn. She took it, but  
hesitated.  
"Wait, how do I know this isn't a disgusting flavor or something?"she  
asked. Kel blinked.  
"Huh?"  
"Nevermind." Dawn put it in her mouth and got up and turned the radio  
on. Everybody looked at her. "What? We need some music. You know, to  
lighten up the mood a little." Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne was playing and  
Dawn mouthed the words to it. Kel grinned and held back a laugh. Then Dawn  
started singing and picked up a pencil, using it as a microphone, dancing  
around the shop. Kel laughed. Dawn was trying to cheer her up.  
Sorry girl but you missed out,  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now,  
We are more than just good friends,  
This is how the story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be,  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.  
He's just a boy and I'm just a girl,  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard,  
How we rock each other's world!  
Kel shook her head, smiling. She was so retarded sometimes. This was  
something that Kel herself would do normally. The song ended and Dawn  
stopped.  
"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here next Saturday." She looked at  
Kel. "Do I need to keep going?" Kel laughed.  
"Point taken. Spare me, please!"  
"Hey!" Kel pulled Dawn down onto the chair beside her. "Like you  
could do better on random."  
"Damn straight."  
"Let's see then."  
"No way!"  
"Chicken!" Dawn yelled.  
"I like chicken."  
"You said you could do better so.." The door slammed open. In the  
doorway stood Drusilla. Spike, Buffy, and Kel stood up at the same time.  
"Oh dear. Miss Edith told me all you all wouldn't be here. She must  
be punished when I get back." Dru said. Kel moved beside Spike and vamped  
out, all earlier humor gone. Then, she heard a calming voice in her head.  
Easy Kel. It was Spike's voice. Her eye's widened. They had  
communicated in their heads for the first time.  
C'mon sire. Can't I just hurt her a little bit?she thought back. She  
was surprised to find that it came just as easily as talking out loud.  
No.he said firmly. She stopped growling and glanced at him.  
"What do you want Drusilla?" Buffy asked stonily.  
"Well, I was going to get some supplies but I suppose I can't now."  
"Guess not," Buffy said, "So I suggest you leave before I get nasty."  
Drusilla smiled.  
"I just want to talk to my family."she said.  
"Ok we are not your family." Kel blurted out acidly. She had wanted  
to put 'bitch' in there but hadn't known exactly how far she could go.  
"Kel." Spike said warningly.  
What? You didn't say I couldn't talk. She felt, rather than heard him  
growl in her head. Drusilla looked at her.  
"But of course you are. Whether you like it or not. Haven't you ever  
wondered why you have just now found your sire?"  
"Dru, don't." Spike said. Did he sound desperate? She tried to tell  
what he was thinking but he had blocked her out.  
"What are you talking about?" Kel asked. Drusilla laughed insanely.  
"Oooh. This is going to be fun. Don't you know dearie?"  
"Know what?" She was really confused now. What else was there to  
know? Spike growled. What was wrong with him?  
"Drusilla don't. Don't you dare."he said. Kel unvamped. Dru twirled  
around and picked a crystal up off the shelf, holding it.  
"You were just a mistake dearie. Just a glitch in life, not meant to  
happen to my William." She threw the crystal in the air and caught it. Kel  
blinked. What was that supposed to mean? A mistake? Was that even possible?  
No, she couldn't be.  
"You're lying." Kel said shakily. After all, who would believe her?  
She was insane, right? Everything she said made no sense. She looked at  
Spike. He was glaring daggers at Drusilla. Oh God it was true. Kel shook  
her head. "No. No, that's not true."  
"Oh really? Why don't you ask Spike?" Dru answered.  
"Spike?" She looked at him, praying it wasn't true. He looked at his  
feet, then up at her. His eyes were pleading.  
I'm sorry Kelly. She swallowed and sat down heavily in a chair.  
Drusilla had started talking again in riddles but Kel wasn't paying  
attention. She had said to him it didn't matter that he had killed her  
family and forgotten about her. But did it really not matter? She really  
hadn't thought about any of it until now. She was a mistake. A voice in the  
back of her head kept saying it didn't matter and that Spike loved her now.  
That was all that mattered. But how could she really know for sure? She  
looked up again. Buffy was holding Spike back from attacking Drusilla  
though she didn't know why Buffy didn't just let him go. After all,  
Drusilla had started this whole thing. She put her head in her hands,  
trying to keep form crying. She didn't know what to think anymore.  
Somewhere in the back of her head she realized Drusilla had gone. She felt  
a hand on her shoulder and, not looking up, she knew it was Spike. Not  
looking at him, she mumbled,  
"You should've told me." She heard him sigh.  
"I know. But I figured it didn't matter now."he said quietly.  
"It doesn't matter? That's what you think?" She stood up quickly. "  
You are my sire. I have never trusted or loved anyone as much as you. There  
aren't supposed to be any secrets. I told you everything but you lied to me  
about this. Maybe if you would have told me before I wouldn't be this  
upset. But that's not the point. The point is you lied to me. The point is  
I trusted you." She was practically in tears now and she didn't know why  
exactly she was crying. She was just so upset. She had thought she had been  
over the teenage angst a long time ago. She closed her eyes, taking a deep  
breath, and opened them. Spike was standing with his head down. She shook  
her head and went toward the door.  
"Kel!" He grabbed her arm and she jerked away.  
"Spike..just..just leave me alone for a while."she said backing up to  
the door. She ran out, not knowing where she was going. She just needed to  
think. She went to a deserted graveyard and sat on the ground silently.  
Hopefully, nobody would find her here.  
  
* * *  
  
Hopelessly, Spike watched his childe run out the door. She had been  
right. He should've told her. Now she would probably never trust him again.  
He ran a hand through his hair and felt Buffy come up behind him. He turned  
around wearily. Buffy kissed him and put her arms around him tightly. He  
stiffened but then relaxed into her warmth, resting his head on her  
shoulder.  
"I'm sorry." Buffy whispered in his ear  
"It's okay. Everything she said was true." He took a deep breath and  
pulled away from her. " I should've told her. That was my mistake from the  
beginning."  
"Spike where did she go?" Dawn asked.  
"I dunno. I'll go look for her in a little while."  
"Spike, you should go now. Drusilla is out there and who knows why  
she told Kel that. It might have been what she wanted." Buffy said. Spike  
looked at her and realized she was right.  
"Buffy, you are a genius." He pulled on his coat and kissed her  
hungrily. Of course that's what Dru had wanted! "I'll be right back."  
When he got outside, he searched for her in his mind. She was in a  
graveyard all the way across town. He quickly went in that direction,  
watching for Drusilla, and hoping he wasn't too late. He finally got there  
and sighed with relief when he saw her sitting against a headstone.  
"Go away Spike."she said suddenly. How had she known he was there?  
Oh, yeah that mind connection thing again. He walked closer to her. " I  
said go away."she said again. He wouldn't tell her why he was really there.  
"Kel.I'm so sorry."  
"Sorry doesn't cut it."  
"I know. I don't know what else to say." He edged closer to her. He  
could tell that she had been crying and all he wanted to do was comfort her  
now.  
"Spike I don't know what to think anymore. How do I know you really  
love me? Or, or now you have Buffy and."  
"Kel, how could you ever think that? You know I love you."he  
interrupted her. He knelt down in front of her and wiped away the tears  
that had started running down her face again. "And Buffy? I won't replace  
you with her. I promise." She turned her face from his hands.  
"No, I think you will. You have been wanting Buffy for a long time  
before I came along. I'm not trying to be selfish and God knows I'm happy  
for you, but it's already started. Like tonight." She stood up. "What was  
that Spike? That really hurt."  
"Oh, Kel I'm sorry. I know you were just kidding but I just..I wasn't  
thinking. I want Buffy and I to be taken seriously so much."  
"Oh great. More apologies and excuses." Kel said. Spike stopped and  
looked at her. He just wanted her to understand.  
  
* * *  
  
Kel saw Spike come toward her and he grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"Look at me." She didn't. "Look at me."he said forcefully. He moved  
her chin to face him and she was forced to look in his eyes. "I love you  
Kel. Do you get that? There is no reason for you to ever doubt that." He  
shook her lightly to emphasize his feelings. "You will always be my number  
one girl. Okay?" She swallowed. His eyes were full of love and comfort. It  
was amazing how many emotions he could show just through his eyes. How  
could he be lying? She nodded, holding back tears. He smiled and pushed  
back the hair that always fell in her face, gently. " And as for you being  
a mistake, that may be but that doesn't change anything. I should've told  
you, so that was my fault." He rested his forehead against hers and ran his  
hands over her arms soothingly. Kel let out a sob and let him take her in  
his arms, closing her eyes. "Shhh, it's okay."he whispered and kissed her  
head. "C'mon, let's go home." He tried to pull away but she didn't let go  
of him. She didn't want to ever let him go. She felt him smile and she  
mumbled into his shirt,  
"Sire, I.I overreacted." He rubbed her back.  
"No, you didn't. I understand what it must have been like."he said  
and she let go of him. He smiled and caressed her cheeks under her eyes.  
Oh, that felt good. She started purring against her will and pouted when he  
stopped. "C'mon." He put a comforting arm around her shoulders and led her  
away towards the crypt. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. Kel  
frowned.  
"Since when did you have a cell phone?"she asked.  
"Huh? Uh..Buffy gave it to me." She shrugged his arm closer around  
her. Oh well, it didn't matter. She listened to Spike talk to, who she  
guessed, was Buffy, deciding she hated hearing one side of a conversation.  
"Hey, Buffy. I found her. Yeah, she's fine. Uh.yeah we're just gonna  
go home." He smiled. "I love you to. See ya later." He closed the phone. "  
Well, that's taken care of."he said cheerfully. Kel smiled and walked  
closer to him.  
When they got into the crypt, Spike tensed and took his arm away. Kel  
looked at him.  
"What's."she started but then she felt it to. It was a presence. Not  
threatening, just unfamiliar. Suddenly, Spike growled protectively and a  
figure came out of the shadows.  
"No need to be so protective Spike."the stranger said. Spike smirked.  
"Peaches. What are you doing here?" he said. Peaches? This must be  
Angel then. She looked closely at him. He had dark hair and deep old but  
somehow young eyes. His deep voice was mysterious and she had to admit he  
was rather intimidating She knew she shouldn't be intimidated, after all  
her great-grandsire. Or was it great-great grandsire? She shook her head.  
Whatever.  
"I have information. Cordelia had a vision. But first I had to see my  
other grandchilde didn't I?" Angel said. Spike pulled Kel behind him. "Let  
me see her."  
"No way. You know I don't like you, so why would you even ask?  
Actually, I'm surprised you even did ask." Spike answered.  
"Well that's something then isn't it?" Angel said. Spike was being  
ridiculous. She spoke up from behind him.  
"Spike? It's alright. He won't do anything." She tried to move beside  
him but he stopped her.  
I don't trust him luv.he said in her head. "Wait how did you know  
about Kel?"he asked Angel.  
"Kel? That's her name then. I have ways. But you know you should have  
told me. Even if we aren't really family anymore." Spike rolled his eyes.  
"Now you are starting to sound like Dru." He sighed. "Fine." He  
stepped aside and still held her hand. She rolled her eyes as he had done.  
He was so protective sometimes. "There, you saw her. Buffy is at the Magic  
Box." Kel yanked her hand from his.  
Stop it.she thought at him. He glared at her but said nothing. She  
let Angel come forward and smiled. He touched her hair and her face  
briefly. She heard Spike growl softly in her head and sent him a reassuring  
feeling. Angel's hands were gentle but not like Spike's. Angel seemed to  
like her hair a lot.  
"So you're Angel."she said softly. He smiled. She was glad he wasn't  
anything like Drusilla. He had a different scent then Spike. Angel's was  
more light, like everything mixed together, not a strong cigarette smell  
like Spike's. It was different. She guessed that centuries of living had  
given him a different one. He finally gave her a gentle, warm hug.  
"Welcome to the family."he said. He nodded to Spike. "Is he treating  
you okay?"  
"Of course." She glanced at Spike. She knew he was being jealous of  
Angel now and brooding. Which was pretty unusual for him.  
"Spike, she is beautiful." Angel said. If Kel had been alive she  
would have blushed. Angel was still holding her, which was nice, but she  
wanted Spike. She made a disgusted face at herself. She was being such a  
baby. But Spike seemed to sense this and quickly grabbed her away from  
Angel, pulling her against him, to her relief.  
"Yeah, she is. Well, you two can catch up later. Right now we should  
probably go see Buffy," Spike said hastily. "Do you know where the Magic  
shop is?" Angel shook his head and Spike looked at Kel. "So much for an  
early turn in then." Kel smiled.  
"Figures. But really Spike, did you expect us to? We seriously need  
to get a lock on this door." He sighed.  
"Tell me about it." Spike said and walked toward the door. Kel looked  
at Angel and smiled.  
"C'mon. Spike was being a jerk," she said.  
"Hey, I heard that!" Spike yelled over his shoulder.  
"I know!" she yelled back. He chuckled in her head. Angel smiled.  
They walked in comfortable silence, feeling no need to talk. "There it is,"  
she said and pointed to the Magic Box. Angel sped up. "Wait!" she ran after  
him, "I have to tell you Spike and Buffy are.." Too late. He was already at  
the door. "together.." She walked in.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy looked up when the door opened and smiled at Spike.  
"Hey, I thought you were going home," she said.  
"Yeah, I was but something came up," She got up and went toward him.  
"Yeah? What was that?" she asked. She suddenly just wanted to kiss  
him silly for some reason. She stood close to him and he raised his  
eyebrows, giving her a half smile.  
"Well uh." he said, distractedly. She smiled and kissed him deeply,  
getting lost in it. Right in the middle, the door opened again. Buffy  
opened her eyes slightly to see who it was, then gasped against Spike,  
pulling away.  
"Angel."  
"Buffy." There was an awkward silence only broken my Kel rushing in  
the door and running right into Angel. He caught her gently.  
"Ow!" she said loudly. "Geez."  
"Nice going Kel," Dawn said.  
"Oh ha ha ha. Very funny." Kel answered. Buffy saw Kel look at Spike  
and shrug. Okay they really had to be talking in their heads or something.  
Buffy snapped out of it when Spike took her hand.  
"Uh Angel, what..what are you doing here?"  
"I have information."  
"Oh." Kel rolled her eyes and went over to Dawn. Angel shoved his  
hands in his pockets.  
"Can I.sit down?" he asked.  
"What? Oh, yeah." She pulled a chair from behind the counter and  
Angel sat down.  
"It's about as old as time," Angel started awkwardly. "It's kind of  
like an enlarged Gem of Amarra." Buffy glanced at Spike. "It will spread  
over the whole world making any vampire truly immortal, every demon. It's  
supposed to happen in the night of a full moon and eclipse but I don't know  
it Drusilla already has it, Cordelia can only see one thing at a time."  
There was a stunned pause.  
"Ok, that's not good." Xander said.  
"Ok, so now at least we know what it does, just not where it is in  
Sunnydale. It could be anywhere," Buffy said.  
"Well, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it's either in the ground  
somewhere or in a crypt hidden away," Xander said. Buffy looked at him.  
"Yeah, you're probably right. I guess we'll start looking then. But  
where would we.."  
"Oh my God!" Dawn said loudly. Buffy frowned.  
"What?" Buffy asked, "What's wrong?" Dawn was laughing histarically  
and Kel was looking at her like she was insane.  
"That's what I want to know," Kel said.  
"You're getting Spike's accent," Dawn said. At this, Kel was the one  
who cracked up.  
"What? No I'm not. That's stupid."  
"No you are. Listen to yourself."  
"I do not! You can't just get an accent overnight," Spike snickered  
and Kel looked at him. "Ok, you are not helping."  
"Admit it. You have one," Dawn said.  
"Nope, do not. I'm American. Besides, if I was gonna get an accent it  
wouldn't be a British one."  
"Why not?" Giles asked, a bit offended.  
"Well.'cause it's.British," Kel said.  
"Fine. Whatever. I still think you do," Dawn said.  
"I do not have a bloody acc.." Kel stopped herself and slapped a hand  
over her mouth, now laughing along with Dawn. "Oh God, Dawn help me. I'm  
turning into Spike!" she mock cried on Dawn's shoulder.  
"Kel, I told you to lay off those James Bond movies," Dawn said  
smiling. Kel sat up smiling.  
"Ok fine. Take that smirk off your face. You happy?"  
"Yep. Soon you're either gonna be eating crumpets or making sarcastic  
remarks at the worst possible moment,"  
"I already do that," Kel laughed.  
"Eat crumpets?"  
"No, the second thing,"  
"Oh, yeah, you do. Good point." Buffy cleared her throat.  
"Ok, yeah, now that that's over with, we can get back to the original  
subject."she said. Dawn and Kel exchanged glances and hid smiles.  
"We should start researching on where to find it. Angel said it was  
really old so lets look in the older books we have, then search the  
graveyards tomorrow. Meanwhile, somebody should patrol," Buffy said. Spike  
looked out the window.  
"Doesn't look like that's gonna happen tonight Buffy. It's almost  
dawn," he said.  
"Oh my God it is! We've stayed up all night! I'm so sorry you guys."  
Buffy said, "Dawn we're leaving."  
"Buffy you do know it's a weekend right?" Dawn said.  
"Yes but it's not good for any of us to be up all night. Well, except  
for the vampires."  
"Right then, see you all later. C'mon luv." Spike said to Kel. She  
got up obediently, saying bye to Dawn. "Talk to you later Buffy?"he asked.  
She knew he wated to kiss her but he wouldn't do it unless she wanted it in  
front of Angel. Hey, he had already seen them kissing and he would just  
have to deal with them being together. She smiled.  
"Yeah, see you."she said and got up, giving him a sweet, lingering,  
kiss. He smiled.  
"Uh Spike, where is Angel gonna sleep?" Kel asked standing beside  
Angel.  
"I dunno. It's not my problem," he said. Kel crossed her arms and  
looked at him sternly.  
"Well he obviously can't stay with Buffy," she answered.  
"Oh c'mon luv! You can't mean you want him to stay with us!"  
"Please?" Kel said, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Spike looked at  
her, seeming to fight with himself. Finally, he sighed, giving in to her,  
and nodded.  
"Alright, alright. He'll stay with us," Kel smiled and gave him a  
kiss on the cheek. He smiled bitterly. Kel turned to Angel.  
"See? I told you I could get him to."she said. Spike rolled his eyes  
and went towards the door.  
"See you all tomorrow."he said. Buffy watched all three of them walk  
out the door. Angel looked back at her briefly and smiled. Buffy guessed  
that was his way of saying that he understood that she and Spike were  
together now. Buffy smiled back. No matter what, Angel would always be the  
first love of her life.  
  
* * *  
  
Awww *tear*. Wasn't that just sweet? Ok I'm done now. So today is  
6/16/03. It has been 4 weeks since the series finale of Buffy and it still  
hasn't sunk in. Did anybody else cry at the end like a little baby when she  
finally told him she loved him? And then.and then *sniff*he dies. Well, he  
supposedly is supposed to come back in the next season of Angel but I  
dunno. They made it look so real! I mean ya know when someone burns up from  
the inside you assume they're dead. And the worst part of it is, is that I  
don't get WB so I can't even watch Angel to make sure. Poor Spike. Ok, now  
I'm really done. By the way, if I did get anything wrong with the Cordelia  
thing remember I don't watch Angel so just tell me what I did wrong. I'm  
just going by what my friends tell me. So please review and tell me how you  
like my fic so far and I'm open for ideas. 


End file.
